Historia Higanii
Historia Higanii obejmuje okres od 20 000 lat p.n.e., tj. od czasu przybycia na te tereny pierwszych ludzi, aż do współczesności. Dzieje tego kraju to okres burzliwych zmian, wojen feudalnych, powstań ludowych, tajnych organizacji, ciągłej walki o władzę, spisków i intryg, ale też wielkich osiągnieć w dziedzinie gospodarki, architektury, sztuki, czy myśli politycznej, które to przyczyniły się do powstania Higanii takiej, jaką znamy dzisiaj. Pierwsi mieszkańcy kraju Kómi i ich życie Pierwsi ludzie przybyli na tereny dzisiejszej Higanii ok. 20 000 lat temu od strony północy, zwani przez dzisiejszych historyków higańskich Kómi ("pionierzy", "założyciele"). Około 10- 7 000 lat temu rozpoczęła się rewolucja neolityczna. Gospodarka opierała się początkowo na uprawie zbóż i hodowli zwierząt w stanie półdzikim, dopiero w ok. XII w. p.n.e. unowocześniono rolnictwo. Kultura materialna Kómi była w początkowym okresie dość uboga, opierała się na ceramice i tworzeniu drewnianych i kamiennych posążków lokalnych bóstw, tj. idoli. Na wybrzeżu trudnili się rybołóstwem, zaś w głębi lądu pasterstwem i łowiectwem, od ok. 5000 r. p.n.e. coraz częściej rolnictwem. Ludy Kómi nie prowadziły ze sobą większych wojen, czasem jedynie dla zdobycia pewnych ziem, pastwisk, łączył sie z w związki plemienne i najeżdżały terytorium sąsiada, po czym dzielono je między zasłużonych wodzów, wojowników i ich rodziny. Z czasem wykształciłą się arystokracja plemienna oparta na magach, wodzach i szamanach-uzdrowicielach. Kómi wierzyli w siły natury, ich religia była animistyczna, czczono ciała niebieska, świat zwierząt i roślin, kontaktowano się z duchami przodków. Stosunki między poszczególnymi plemionami były raczej pokojowe, choć nie była to "złota era", równości i plemiennej solidarności, do której odwoływali i czasem nadal się odwołują higańscy socjaliści i ultrademokraci. Autochtoni dali później początek ludom mianijskim, spokrewnione były z nimi też rewahijskie ludy koczownicze. Przybycie praojców narodu Około 3000 r. p.n.e. od strony morza na tereny dzisiejszego wybrzeża Higanii dotarli osadnicy, od których wywodzi się współczesny naród. Zwani oni są Ugekui/'' Usāwāli'' ("pionierzy narodu"), albo Máobi ("praojcowie," "praprzodkowie"). Pierwsi Higańczycy stworzyli wzajemną sieć powiązań rodzinnych, wkrótce tworzący klany (mi, bami) i rody (zauhì, ma), następnie przekształcające się w państewka i federacje klanów. Od 2700 do 500 r. p.n.e. Proto-Higańczycy wypierali Kómi na północ, choć przeważnie nie rozgrywało się to krwawo. Odzwierciedlenie kolonizacja kraju ma w mitologii religii kácya (risē), gdzie nie brakuje opowieści o zmaganiu się bóstw- przodków cesarza ze złymi demonami, uosabiającymi zapewne pierwotnych mieszkańców kraju. Narodowi higańskiemu została przeznaczona , opisana np. we "Wspomnieniach porannej mgły" (Aló- kaúki- meórì; napisanych przez mnicha Oe Shicilù w VII w. p.n.e), misja cywilizacyjna oświecenia tamtejszego ludu, podporządkowania sobie "krainy bóstw" i stworzenia na niej "raju na ziemi" (senenkān, dosł. "kraju wiecznego światła"). Ugekui różnili się od Kómi wyższym poziomem kultury rolnej i garncarstwa. W odróżnieniu od lepianek Kómi, Máobi budowali domy z wypalanej z gilny cegły i drewna. Przodkowie Higańczyków początkowo wyznawali animizm, czcząc żywioły natury, zwierzęta i rośliny, podobnie jak Kómi. Gdy zmierzali w głąb kraju łączyli elementy własnych wierzeń z wiarą autochtonów, a także, walcząc z nimi o ziemię, przekładali codzienne trudy na życie duchowe, motywując konieczność zawładnięcia "krainą bogów" i pokonania złych sił, tj. przez wieki demonizowanych w tradycji ustnej, a potem pisemnej, rdzennych mieszkańców kraju. Na jedwabiu i drewnie, a także ścianach domów malowano obrazy przedstawiające naturę i życie codzienne, a z biegiem czasu i lokalnych wielmożów . Wykształcił się wykształcony z obrzędów religijnych teatr mabô, gdzie śpiewem i tańcem wychwalano bóstwa i ludowych bohaterów. Z czasem wokół dworów lokalnych naczelników tworzyły się trupy teatralne i muzyczne - jìjìbìdān/ hiójìjì- dosł. grupa śpiewaków/ namiotowi śpiewacy (od ówczesnych rezydencji niektórych kacyków) , które składały się z uznanych arystów ludowych, z biegiem czasu zaś stawały się elitarne. Kształtowanie się podstaw państwowości Polityka i ustrój w okresie Kóman Od ok. VIII w. p.n.e. kształtowała się struktura plemienna- liczne państewka (mahó) rządzone przez naczelników plemiennych (hórai), których rola z biegiem czasu malała i ograniczała się do funkcji czysto ceremonialnych. Już około 1800 r. p.n.e. mogło być ich około 300-400, potem , około 1200 r. p.n.e. ich liczba zmalała do około 130. Państewka nieustannie prowadziły wobec sieie wojny podjazdowe, wchłaniały się nawzajem i odłączały, lecz kwitł też między nimi handel, zawiązywały się sojusze, a na wybrzeżach nawet organizmy polityczne w rodzaju federacji kupieckich (odó). Nieustanna rywalizacja mahó prowadziła także do rozwoju sztuki, gdyż każde państwo chciało stać na jak najwyższym poziomie cywilizacyjnym i przyciągać jak najwięcej kupców. Oczywiście, najbardziej rozwinięte były jednsostki położone na wybrzeżu, im dalej w głąb kraju, tym państw było mniej, a były one bardziej zróżnicowane pod względem etnicznym, często stabilność zależała od kontaktów z plemionami Kómi. W najwcześniejszym okresie higańskiej historii owe niewielkie bądź większe państewka, często efemerydy, reprezentowały różne formy ustrojowe. Niektóre z nich były po prostu państwami/zrzeszeniami plemion i rodów, na których czele stał hórai- mahó, jeszcze inne, w których wódz skonsolidował swą władzę i częstokroć likwidował suto rozdawane wasalom i sojusznikom apanaże (choć częściej był po zdobyciu "pełni władzy" zależny od nich jeszcze bardziej), mianował się królem (mún). Tego typu państwa, jak Królestwo Haigō, Dóta, czy Wà zwykle znajdowały się na północnych, słabiej zaludnionych równinach, gdzie nie było tyle ziemi do podzielenia i walki, jak na wybrzeżu, choć bywał i wyjątki, jak bogate kupieckie królestwa Kāgó i Waì zajmujące od ok. 1300 do 700 r. p.n.e. kolejno niemal całe zachodnie i wschodnie wybrzeże Higanii. Mniejsze księstewka (kiwāshi) i federacje państewek przybrzeżnych, zwane wspólnotami związkowymi (maodó) z reguły były nieformalnie podporządkowane większym sąsiadom i płaciły im daninę. Swe posiadłości posiadało także duchowieństwo kacjańskie. Ziemie takie podlegały królom i naczelnikom, zwane były wtedy sāgôdó (dosł. "ziemie od podatku łanowego/ za łan"), lub były niezależne (yulìdó- "wolne ziemie"). Kapłani-obszarnicy często sterowali władcami jako doradcy lub zarządcy majątków, często też uczestniczyli wraz z możnymi w osłabianiu wpływu lokalnych monarchów na sytuację w kraju, np. wspólny wysiłek rodu Wókan i duchowieństwa znad jeziora Kacók, by przez zdobywanie coraz to nowych terytoriów dla "króla", czyli siebie, w końcu go obalić i przejąć władzę około 1220 r. p.n.e. w Królestwie Kóhim (ok. 1450 r. p.n.e.- 521-519 r. p.n.e.). Kroniki Królestwa Haigō z lat 205-130 p.n.e. dostarczyły nam wielu informacji na temat wpływu wówczas tworzącej się arystokracji i drabiny feudalnej-arystokracji (esèhhi), średniozamożnych (kóhi) i drobnej szlachty (saióhi), często żyjącej jedynie na łasce feudałów: "W naszym przemożnym królestwie żyje 58 rodów wielkich z warstwy magnaterii, 211 drobniejszych szlachetnie urodzonych, 457 rodzin zaś to rycerze nobilitowani żyjący skromnie i poczciwie wśród łąk i lasów ojczyzny. Naród wdzięczny im wszystkim za dobroć i sprawiedliwosć Nieba, jaka przez nich płynie. Utrzymują oni wszyscy razem 40 hamadó do 10 000 km²." ("Kroniki urzędowe Królestwa Haigō" ( Haigō múnkkì- maihósuwê). W każdym państewku higańskim wówczas panował feudalizm, z lekka tylko osłabiony w autonomicznych wspólnotach przybrzeżnych i królestwach kupieckich. Klasa panująca- kahi lub wuihi, która z czasem się zróżnicowała wewnętrznie i podzieliła na klasę wyższą, średnią i niższą. Oczywiście, najzamożniejszy był ( z reguły) sam władca i jego dwór, kontrolował on sądy, był też najwyższym kapłanem i składał ofiary bóstwom, przepowiadał przyszłość, mianował kanclerza/y, urzędników, sędziów i kapłanów. Wielokrotnie z czasów przedcesarskich widzimy także inskrypcje świadczące o fundowaniu przez władcę świątyń, posągów, czy kaplic, zwłaszcza od ok. 1400 r. p.n.e. Monarcha, w zależności od rangi i wielkości terytorium nosił tytuł hórai, mún- król, kiwā-książę, czy óodókiwā/''odókiwā ''- przewodniczący odó, wspólnoty oraz maodóki- polityczny, potem jedynie duchowy przywódca luźnych związków plemiennych księstw, od VIIi w. p.n.e. obszarników- maodó. Tytuł jednak nie zawsze determinował wielkości państwa, jeśli spojrzeć by na niewielkie królestw Sen, Owó, czy Bú w dzisiejszej prowincji Sagō, królestwo Emób, czy wyspiarskie królestwa na wyspach Wēyu-jiúsók. Niżsi w hierarchii od szlachty, kupcy i rzemieślnicy, którzy od czasu rozwoju miast stali się poważani i wpływowi w wielu mahó z racji pośredniczenia w handlu między władcami, a szlachtą, wśród wuihi oraz gromadzenia funduszy dla władców poprzez przywilej pobierania w imieniu rządu podatków, nadany z czasem w królestwach przybrzeżnych, niektórych odó i krajach zachodniej Higanii. Rozwijająca się klasa mieszczańska była także armatorami. Ważną rolę pełnili także rolnicy, chłopi (suwaii ''/''suwaisā- "ludzie pługa/ oracze ziemi"). Według źródeł haobańskich, około 1000 r. p.n.e. wolni chłopi stanowili w Higanii około 85 % całego chłopstwa, z czego najwięcej na wybrzeżu, około 850 r. p.n.e. już 65-75%, zaś około 500 r. p.n.e w spisie przeprowadzonym przez władze cesarskie, już tylko ok. 50 %. Wolne chłopstwo jednak, niepodlegające feudalnym ograniczeniom, pełniło bardzo ważną rolę w gospodarce kraju- sprzedając płody rolne, bydło, czy ryby i biorąc udział w handlu rzecznym poprzez flisactwo wzbogacali lokalne władze, często nieformalnie jednak od nich się uzalezniając. Zamiast danin często musieli płacić keigì- podatek "od zapewnienia" że nie będą handlować z innymi niż rodzimi kupcami. Powodowało to, zwłaszcza w VII w. p.n.e., okresie ekspansji Higanii w środkowej części Wybrzeża, ruinę wielu wiosek rybackich (heu) i rzemieślniczych (taiu), choć te obdarzane przywilejami, rozwijały się niejednokrotnie w prężne ośrodki handlowe, np. dawna heu, stolica Higanii, Kūchyì. Uzależnieni od możnych chłopi (kisuwaii- "książęcy/pańscy oracze") byli w gorszym położeniu, niż ich wolni sąsiedzi, zmuszeni byli płacić daniny (mó) np. w Królestwie Milì : "od posiadania krowy i ich ilości - (benimó,'' z czasem przekształcone w podatek od każdego rodzaju zwierząt), ''od użytkowania pola (waidómó), od posiadania urządzeń rolniczych (kiehmó), od copółrocznego, czy corocznego prawa do polowania na drobną zwierzynę (ubaìremó/''gómó''), a i od ciężarów na rzecz stawów i lasów panów lokalnych i wyższych ludzie wsi nie byli wolni." ("Indeks wysp"- Sókka-maun, opisujący wybrzeże Higanii, wydany około VI w. p.n.e., autor nieznany). Daninę można było płacić pieniężnie- w monetach, wekslach, lub, do XVII w., także i w naturze. Oczywiście, wszystkie wyżej wymienione powinności odrabiano lub płacono jedynie jednemu panu/posiadaczowi. Jeżeli chłop mieszkał na terenie zależnym od innego mahó, księstwa, czy królestwa, lub gdy dany obszar był przez wuihi dzierżawiony, niemal zawsze był zmuszony pracować i świadczyć daniny na rzecz seniorów swych panów. Zasada ta obowiązywała do II w. n.e., miejscami jednak o wiele dłużej, na południu prowincji Bānsamú aż do 1836 r. Świadczenia feudalne niejednokrotnie były przyczyną buntów i wystąpień ludowych, czemu starano się zaradzić, łagodząc powinności, zwłaszcza w drugim okresie rządów rodu Lāsó (157-244 r. n.e.). Ponadto istniały także będące pod opieką lokalnych władców, a potem cesarza, miejsca wolne od feudalizmu, jak państwowe klasztory, ziemie cesarskie i klasztorne pola i łąki dzierżawione przez dwór, czy też na odwrót, nazywane wspólnie "majątkiem cesarskim" (kāwāwaidó). Mityczne założenie cesarstwa i ekspansja na Wybrzeżu W miarę jednoczenia się ziem pod berłem cesarza likwidowano posiadłości plemienne lub ograniczano ich terytorium do obszarów świątynnych (ta tradycja przetrwała miejscami nawet do XVIII w.). Jednak gdy cesarstwo podbijało wybrzeże Morza Szmaragdowego, dwór cesarski coraz mniej radził sobie z administracją krajem i , nie bez nacisku możnych osiadłych w nadanych przez władcę włościach, monarcha został zmuszony powołać instytucję kanclerza (gaoráh) wraz z radą stanu (gaohó). Opozycja arystokratyczna uzyskała w ten sposób kontrolę nad życie politycznym w państwie. Powstały instytucje sądownicze ( Najwyższa Ława Sądownicza- Tadáhóji/ Paishi-taji, dziś nosi tę samą nazwę) i służby porządku publicznego. Nieporozumienia na tle rozgraniczenia terytoriów poszczególnych wielmożów, zamieniające sie w małe państewka z własną armią i prawodawstwem doprowadziły do sporów i chaosu w kraju, gdzie nawet kanclerz z radą nie mogli zapanowac nad sytuacją wewnętrzną. Wybuchła czterdziestoletnia tzw, "wojna gromów" (sebóitógô) (243-213 r. p.n.e.), z której zwycięsko wyszedł ród Lāsó, dotąd niemal nieliczący się na arenie krajowej, pochodzący z ówczesnej prowincji Kóga (obecnie Kēmdu). Urząd kanclerski, rada stanu i sądownictwo, a także rady miejskie zostały zmonopolizowane na ponad 200 lat. Okres od mitycznego powstania cesarstwa w 833 r. p.n.e. do 213 r. p.n.e. nazywa się okresem Kóman, w skład którego wchodzą dwa podokresy: Kaihó (833-532 r. p.n.e., tj. utw. rady cesarskiej) i Lôcu (532-213 r. p.n.e.). Kultura okresu Kóman W okresie Kóman rodziła się nowoczesna kultura higańska, w stolicy związana z dworem cesarskim, na prowincji zaś z wielmożami i elitami jeszcze pozostałych przy niepodległości państw. Zespoły teatralne działały w otoczeniu cesarza i szlachty. Raz do roku odbywało się w Pałacu Cesarskim święto Pamón ''ku czci bóstw-przodków cesarza i rodów, w trakcie którego organizowano liczne występy muzyków i aktorów, rywalizowały ze sobą zespoły: cesarski, arystokratyczne i prowincjonalne. Poezja ''dósâi ''była tworzona przez dworskich poetów, którzy zwykle związywali się z Pałacem na całe życie. Istniały też całe "rody" poetów, które pozostawały przez pokolenia na służbie monarchy i wielmożów, chociażby rodzina Têggó - Esem (451-369 r. p.n.e), Kaóji (422-360 r. p.n.e.) i Innām (397-356 r. p.n.e.)- kolejno ojciec, syn i wnuk. Oprócz poezji dworskiej, wychwalającej elity rządzące i poruszającej ulubione tematy aktualnego cesarza, tworzono także na wsi, poeci tacy byli niezależni od władzy. Nazywani byli saedó- "wiejscy poeci" i w swych utworach - dónen, albo kiki- "krótkich"- opisywali otaczającą ich przyrodę, rytm życia na wsi. Tam tworzyli też malarze, jak Zóma Gâgâló (401-340 r. p.n.e.), znany z obrazów łąk i lasów, czy Laómun Cinci (250-145 r. p.n.e.), który tworzył pejzaże i portrety rolników z prowincji Kēmdu, czym wyróżniał się od większości ówczesnych twórców, uwieczniających przeważnie jedynie elity. Coraz większą popularnością w Higanii w środkowym i schyłkowym okresie Kóma cieszyły się tłumaczone na higański teksty filozoficzne z Orokii i królestw tamnijskich. Napływ uchodźców politycznych z Orokii po upadku Królestwa Waen (hig. ''Dàn-múnkkì) spowodował ozywienie w dziedzinie filozofii i przywracaniu do życia starożytnych tekstów. Założona w 298 r. p.n.e. Akademia Prawna (Câì-duliān) kształciła przyszłe elity prawnicze, łącząc filozofię gaodiańską (od uczonego Gaódi Ha z V w. p.n.e.) uzasadniającą konieczność absolutnych rządów; z higańskim prawem państwowym i zwyczajowym oraz religią kácya, kładąc nacisk na kult przodków jako na konieczność wzorowania się na wielkich poprzednikach i budowania połączeń między dawnymi, a obecnymi pokoleniami, tj. budowanie wspólnoty duchowej (wākān-kemó). Znany elitom i chętnie czytany był "Żywot trzech wojowników" (Nánrè- ileró) autorstwa Jie Ôcana , który w przystępny sposób opowiedział o trzech drogach życiowych i słuszności jedynej z nich- życiu rozsądnym, w posłuszeństwie i skromności. Te i inne dzieła dydaktyczne służyły w utwierdzaniu ówczesnego porządku feudalnego i posłuszeństwu władzy i religii, gdyż powszechnie uważano to za najlepszą drogę. Społeczeństwo i polityka w czasie rządów Lāsó (213 r. p.n.e.-127 r. n.e.) Śledząc historię ustroju Higanii nie można zapominać także o roli miast (kìn). Pierwsze powstawały już od XII w. p.n.e., rozwijając się z coraz większych osad. Wzbogacajacy się na handlu między osadami oraz będący niejednokrotnie sekretarzami w cesarskich urzędach mieszczanie odgrywali coraz większą rolę w politycznym życiu Higanii i od ok. IV w. p.n.e. powstawać zaczęły rady miejskie (kìnsamó) , pragnące odgrywać większą rolę w kraju. Szlachetnie urodzeni z jednej strony nie mieli zamiaru ustępować mieszczaństwu na żadnym polu i rywalizowali z nim, m.in. o dzierżawę majątków cesarskich, tj. większości świątyń, klasztorów i ziem należących do miast (dopiero od IX w. n.e. przechodzących na bezpośrednią własność mieszczan), lecz z drugiej strony byli z nimi finansowo powiązani, a bez ich usług nie mogli sobie poradzić z administrowaniem coraz większych majątków i rozdrobnieniem feudalnym, namnażającym coraz większch problemów. Liczne powstania chłopskie, rozruchy, problemy z dystrybucją żywności, powodowały niezadowolenie chłopstwa. Wielu z nich pochodziło z mniejszościowych grup etnicznych, co wzmagało napięcia. Ród Lāsó, mimo wstępnych deklaracji, nie rozwiązał problemów na wsi i nie załagodził napięć z mieszczaństwem. Przeprowadził natomiast w latach 197- 195 p.n.e. ważne reformy w radzie cesarskiej. Zlikwidowano większość niepotrzebnych i korupcjogennych stanowisk, zastępując skomplikowaną i postplemienną strukturę rady, prostą i jasną, opartą na ówczesnych południowoesakarskich wzorcach hierarchią. Na czele rady stał przewodniczący (gānsô), który wyręczał kanclerza w sprawach pałacu i kontaktu z rządem, zastępowali go sekretarze: stanu (sakekìhói) i finansów (cyumóhói). W skład rady wchodzili także przedstawiciele prowincji (gaìhói/ gaìmem), powoływani przez cesarza. Ważne zmiany rządzący ród poczynił też w składzie rady stanu. Przyczynił się do tego zwłaszcza kanclerz Lāsó Kuhahú. Arystokraci zmniejszyli znaczenie rady cesarskiej na rzecz rady stanu, by tę pierwszą ostatecznie całkowicie zlikwidować (stanie się to jednak dopiero w II poł. XVI w.). Skład Rady Stanu (Gaohó) wg reform okresu Lāsó w 195 r. p.n.e: # Gaoráh (kanclerz)- nadzorował ministrów, armię i politykę zagraniczną, częściowo odpowiadał za kontakty z dworem monarszym, tzw. "prawa ręka władcy"; # Sakaráh ('wicekanclerz, podkanclerzy, dosł. "mniejszy urzędnik")- reprezentowali kanclerza w razie nieobecności, przyjmowali też w jego imieniu zagranicznych posłów i troszczyli się o zapasy stolicy w czasie pokoju i wojny, zawsze wybierano dwóch sakaráh; #'Mikēó '(urzędnik ds. dworu, dosł. "sługa pałacu")- reprezentowali cesarza w Radzie Stanu, mieli prawo do prezentowania cesarskich petycji i propozycji ustaw, od II w. n.e. urząd stał się czysto symboliczny; #'Hózán (rzecznik rady, dosł. "człowiek rady")- prezentował stanowisko Rady ws. rangi państwowej i pośredniczył niejednokrotnie w negocjacjach między Radą, a armią, urzędnikami lokalnymi, rzadziej z władcą; #'Lemóhó '(rada ministrów)- skład zależny od aktualnego kanclerza, w roku wprowadzenia reformy utworzono osiem ministerstw (mósō/ lemósō): Wojny (Kerikmósō), Ludu- tj. ds. rolnictwa i robót publicznych- Sāwāimósō), Edukacji (Uhìmósō), Dworskie ( Kēmósō), ds. Sądów i Trybunałów (Paishikómósō), Skarbu (Kānimósō), Majątków i Ziemi (Waidó we Kakarì- mósō) i Religii Państwowych (Gekukìlómósō); #'Tadázán' ( przedstawiciel Tadáhóji; dosł. "człowiek ławy sądowniczej")- reprezentant wymiaru sprawiedliwości, badał zgodność ustaw z prawem państwowym. #'Kìnsamósakazán' (rajca miejski, dosł. "niższy/mniejszy urzędnik rady miejskiej)- reprezentował interesy mieszczan stolicy, później też dopuszczono do tej godności mieszczan z miast wybrzeża, do XV w. dyskryminowani byli mieszczanie z najmniej asymilującej się północy kraju). Tymczasem trwał podbój pozostałych ziem na wybrzeżu i w głębi lądu, najdłużej opór stawiało Królestwo Haigō, aż do początku IV w. p.n.e., markizat Hódó (Hódójian) jednak włączono bezpośrednio do cesarstwa dopiero w 1079 r jako ostatnie terytorium nieznajdujące się pod bezpośrednią kontrolą cesarskiego rządu. Na ziemiach podbitych osiedlano możnowładców oraz zwykłą ludnośc, przesiedlano natomiast buntujących się autochtonów, co dało kanclerzowi solidne podstawy do przeprowadzenia reformy Rady Stanu i kontrolę Lāsó nad wielkimi rodami obszarniczymi. Przesilenie nastąpiło w II w. n.e., gdy rządzący ród zaczął coraz bardziej, niechlubnym wzorem poprzedników, pogrążać się w korupcji i nepotyzmie. Mieszczanie z Południa, dotąd solidarnie pogardzani zarówno przez rząd, jak i obszarników, teraz otrzymali poparcie opozycji możnych , na których czele stały rody: Suikawó, Tamau i Minrôk, wywodzące się z dawnych rodów królestw przymorskich. Na całym Wybrzeżu prócz regionu Gāngal (stołecznego), zachodu i wyspy Ai -sók odezwały się też tradycje separatystyczne, odśrodkowe. Związek Walki Świętej (Rinbirē) i Liga Wojowników Morza Szmaragdowego (Maoji- samú- kewi-taitó) wszczęły w lipcu 121 r. tzw. Powstanie Pełni (Saragú-''luhhi''). Nieprzypadkowo wybrano termin- wg higańskich wierzeń ludowych pełnia to czas zstąpienia bogów na ziemię i wymierzania sprawiedliwości, nawiązywano też do przesilenia się władzy znienawidzonego rodu Lāsó. Nie zamierzano jednak obalć cesarza, wszystkie klasy społeczne były już bowiem zbyt mocno przywiązne do dworu jednoczącego naród, monarcha nie odgrywał też tak znaczącej roli, by miano go o problemy państwa oskarżać. Ostatni kanclerz epoki Lāsó, spowinowacony z rządzącym rodem Kió Cyuhunì, poddał garnizon stolicy w 125 r., sam popełniając samobójstwo. Kultura okresu rządów Lāsó W wyżej opisywanym okresie znacząco rozwinął się teatr- ostatecznie stał się domeną dworu i zamożnych elit,ludowe sztuki mabô ''zostały spopularyzowane w kręgach władzy i zyskały uznanie dworów magnatów, wyższej szlachty, z czasem też mieszczan. Pisane na zamówienie elit sztuki teraz dotyczyły nie tylko eposów ludowych i wątków mitologicznych, ale przede wszystkim ukazywały chwałę i wielkość cesarza o wychwalały posunięcia rządu. Wśród niższej szlachty i mieszczan popularność zyskała odmiana teatru ludowego, tzw. teatr kukiełkowy i maskowy- ''zengô. Krytykowano w nich nadużycia rządzących, naśmiewano się z przywar i problemów życia codziennego. W całym społeczeństwie popularyzowało się także kolekcjonowanie obrazów i rzeźb- od wielkich posągów bóstw i wodzów oraz przedstawień wielkich wydarzeń historycznych po zwyczajne gliniane naczynia z roślinnymi ornamentami i scenkami rodzajowymi i posążki duchów opiekuńczych- sztuka kreowała otaczającą Higańczyków rzeczywistość, a dzięki protekcji dworu na dobre stała sie częścią polityki- majątki świątynne zyskiwały na protekcji arystokratycznych elit- dwór monarszy fundował budowle świątynne, posągi, wystrój, a także zamawiał wiele religijnych pism oraz świeckich utworów- wierszy, ballad, poematów, które pisali kacjańscy mnisi. W sfere religijnej państwo, ja zostało wspomniane, nie szczędziło środków, by zyskać przychylność Nieba , ale i wsparcie duchownych. Od I w. p.n.e. do końca III w. n.e. obserwowany jest renesans i ciągły rozwój wystroju świątyń i kapliczek, zapewne zaczerpnięty z Orokii. Kapłani bogacili się i czesto sami stawali się feudalnymi posiadaczami. Posągi bóstw, kaplice i nagrobki stawały się coraz bardziej wykwintne, zaś w okolicach świątyń zakładano biblioteki, galerie i menażerie. W malarstwie wykształcił się swoisty styl manierystyczny- postacie przedstawiano realistycznie, nie idealizowano postaci elit,czy cesarza, jak na dotychczasowych obrazach, czy płaskorzeźbach, ale i oddawano realnie proporcje i zarys postaci. Jak w okresie Kóman, przedstawiano naturę, życie dworu, jak i zwykłych mieszkańców. Do znanych malarzy należą: osobisty malarz cesarza Raimó, Halá Tahi (78-150), malarz wiejski Ló Cinci (31 r. p.n.e.- 12 r. n.e.), pejzażysta Bìlâi Tēkó (120 r. p.n.e.-64 r. p.n.e.) i portrecista rodu Geló z Daìrènk, Mataó Kohrâu (56 r. p.n.e.-20 r. n.e.) Filozofia także przeżywała rozkwit- dzięki handlowi z krajami płn.-wsch. Esakaru, w tym z państewkami haobańskimi, do kraju docierało wiele rozpraw filozoficznych wielkich haobańskich myślicieli, np. Surgimy z Karadirā (hig. Kerdór'selukin). Pod wpływem nowych idei głoszono konieczność otwarcia umysłu na świeże, zagraniczne prądy inteletkualne, rolę sztuki w kształtowaniu wrażliwości człowieka, czy indywidualizm. Pojawiło się przez to dążenie uciskanych, wyzyskiwanych i podlegających feudalnym opresjom warstw do emancypacji- łączenie zaś motywów idei selukinijskich, bo tak nazywa się ten haobański nurt, z rodzimą, narodowa mitologią, doprowadziło do licznych buntów i protestów społecznych. Zwłaszcza w II poł I i I poł II w. n.e. wzmogły się nastroje antyfeudalne. Dotychczasowa, establishmentowa, tj. państwowa filozofia promowała traktaty i rozprawy opiewające ówczesny porządek jako najlepszy z możliwych, lecz dzieła takich twórców, jak Sósó Daimi (57-130)- "Wielki promień" (Hân gìpi), czy Arólo Wàbè (24 r.p.n.e.-31)- "O kulturze" (Wusó-u), propagowały otwartość umysłu i burzyły feudalne postrzeganie świata. Tacy pisarze uczestniczyli w wiecach i stali na czele protestów możnych sprzeciwiających się monopolowi Lāsó na władzę. ' ' Następstwa Rewolucji Pełni i rządy "Triady" W wyniku zwycięskiego powstania, częściowo ludowego, chłopstwo i mieszkańcy miast głęboko wierzyli w rychłe reformy. Jak to często już bywało, obszarnicy jednak nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru z nikim dzielić się władzą i gdy cesarz Raimó 26 kwietnia 125 r. powierzył stworzenie rządu Karinó'emu Asahi z prowincji Bānsamú, ten od razu odrzucił postulaty rajców co do ich udziału w rządach. Zlikwidowano urząd przedstawiciela miasta w gaohó, ale oprócz tego w administracji nie poczyniono żadnych zmian. Jedny kompromis arystokracja zastosowowała wobec siebie samych- stworzono swoisty triumwirat, zwany "Mądrą i Zaszczytną Radą Narodową" (Serui-weweó mebóhó)- organ nader osobliwy. W skład jego weszli oczywiście przedstawiciele trzech zwycięskich rodów- Suikawó Tahi z Akìru, Tamau Cinci z Dairènk i Minrôk Himashó z płd. Kēmdu. Kanclerz, kandydat kompromisowy, stał się jedynie marionetką. Inne rody odsunięto od władzy, przyznano im w zamina łaskawie prawo handlu z krajami zamorskimi i ościennymi, zależnie od położenia ich majątków. Przywrócono cenzurę, chwilowo zawieszoną po zdobyciu Kūchyì, by zaskarbić sobie lud miejski. Utworzono nawet oddzielne Ministerstwo Dobra Kraju (Gekucyómósō), kontrolujące cenzorat. Wrócił zamordyzm i terror z najgorszych czasów przedkanclerskich, po pewnym czasie lud wręcz pragnął powrotu Lāsó, co ci skrzętnie wykorzystali. Urzędnik ławy miejskiej, Wyai Gaikúi, w 139 r. zapisał w swych "Notatkach o zachodzie słońca" (Gowèn-gaiti)- "Trwają coraz większe represje. Ci, którzy przysięgali nam na Cesarza i Niebiańskich Ojców wolność od ucisku i braterstwo rządu z ludem, teraz pławią się w luksusach. Każdego dnia jestem zmuszony wysłuchiwać bezprawnych wyroków, a jako urzędnik, musz rekwirować żywność ludowi. Ten dramat pewnego dnia się skończy, bo wierzę, że Duchy Czarnego Lasu nie są w stanie wiecznie panować nad naszym wielkim Cesarstwem." "Duchami" nazywa tu Gaikúi rząd, nawiązując do mitu, wedle którego każdej pełni słudzy Pana Piekieł, Asató, walczą z przodkiem i opiekunem cesarzy, Nekì. Tak też pojmował tę walkę lud i nawiązywały od niej wspomniane tajne organizcje. Niestety, słabym punktem ich był brak programu dla państwa, co przyczyniło się m.in. do zaprzepaszczenia Rewolucji Pełni. Wkrótce po zawiązaniu trimwiratu, trzy, sojusznicze dotąd rody, Suikawó, Tamau i Minrôk rozpoczęły walkę. Początkowo, w 140 r. wojska rodów Suikawó i Minrôk zaatakowały posiadłości słabszego rodu Tamau, z racji ich peryferyjnego względem dwóch pozostałych położenia, w prowincji Dairènk. Możni wkrótce się poddali, a przywódcę rodu, Tamau Cinci, skazano na banicję na wyspę Surei(karę zamieniono potem na zesłanie na wyspę Kenkō u wybrzeży prowincji Sagō), gdzie do śmierci w 159 r. medytował i pisał wiersze. Ziemię rodu Tamau rozparcelowano, by zyskać przychylność miejscowych chłopów. Stanowiska dotąd zajmowane przez przedstawicieli pokonanego rodu zlikwidowane lub przyznano poplecznikom dwóch pozostałych rządców, zaś w "Radzie Narodowej" miejsce dla Cinci'ego zlikwidowano, więc "problem trzeciego krzesła" (laittā mer''i- ''kocyó) stał się kością niezgody i przyczyną późniejszej wojny domowej. Zarekwirowano cały majątek Tamau, a pałace przeznaczone możnym i ich wasalom w stolicy znacjonalizowano, a w praktyce przeszły na własność Suikawó, rodu znacznie silniejszego od Minrôków i marginalizującego ich w Gaohó i "Radzie Narodowej". Zarówno przed, jak i po usunięciu Tamau, w stolicy i tradycyjnie antyestablishmentowych miastach Wybrzeża doszło do rozruchów i wystąpień, krwawo stłumionych przez panoszące się teraz wszędzie przywatne wojska magnackie. Główne hasło protestów to " Obalić Triadę, przywrócić Lāsó" ("Nánsai chyaka, Lāsó teika"), stało się ono zaskoczeniem nawet dla samych wygnanych Lāsó. W efekcie najemnicy wynajęci przez Suikawó Tahi'ego, wymordowali niemal całą rodzinę dawnych rządców Higanii, prócz najmłodszego, 18- letniego Reiki'ego, który zbiegł na wyspę Surêi. Powstanie miejskie w Kūchyì bezwzględnie stłumiono, zlikwidowano też niezależność sądów i trybunałów miejskich, a wkrótce także Paishi-taji. Cenzura objęła wszystkie dziedziny życia, a cesarstwo stało się swoistym kondominium rodów Minrôk i Suikawó. Chłopom podniesiono pańszczyznę, musieli płacić daninę w postaci 50 fui w przypadku mniejszych gospodarstw (1/3 rocznych zbiorów), a w średnich i większych po 100 fui. Zakazano uprawy roślin z zagranicy i handlu dalekomorskiego, wielu niewygodnych przywódców chłopskich i mieszczańskich powieszono, bądź aresztowano, lecz najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść. Nad krajem zbierały się czarne chmury kolejnego konfliktu wewnętrznego. Nagle, 18 marca 141 r. zmarł 63- letni cesarz Raimó, a na tron wstąpił jego 14-letni wnuk Hasèji, który przyjął imię cesarskie Saeyó. Młodziutkim władcą kierował teoretycznie wuj, Ráki Mesici, lecz w praktyce rządził Suikawó Tahi. Cesarz jednak okazał się na tyle dojrzały, by spróbować przynajmniej mieć jakąś kontrolę nad krajem. W 143 r. założył Cesarski Gabinet ds. Ważnych Ludowi (Sāwāi-mó- keshi- Kāwāmisamó), by wraz z cesarskimi prawnikami, któych jeszcze nie usunął Tahi, pomagać uciskanemu ludowi, budować sobie dobry wizerunek propagandowy i potajemnie wspierać drobnoszlachecką i mieszczańską opozycję. Tahi wykorzystał zręcznie incydent z Kaimó, gdzie starły się ze sobą wojska obu rodów i poczuł się na tyle silny, aby rozpocząć wojnę domową przeciw Minrôkom. Na zimę 142 r. rozpoczął się krwawy, 8-letni konflikt wewnętrzny, który zaważy na losach kraju. Automatycznie zaatakowany klan wsparła opozycja rodów z Południa, Środkowych Wyżyn ofaz mieszczanie i chłopi. Po bitwie morskiej w Cieśninie Korók koło Cheinok-sók w 143 r. i bitwie lądowej nad jeziorem Mainitá w 146 r. wsparcie tajnych stowarzyszeń i opozycji dla Minrôków zmalało, a ludność stolicy rozpoczęła wznoszenie barykad, by obronić, w praktyce wolne dotąd miasto, z racji opuszczenia go przez wojska Tahi'ego. Suikawó, rozeznawszy się w sytuacji, postanowił odbić zbuntowane miasta i po ostatecznym pokonaniu Himashó i osadzeniu go na zamku w Gāmi na Miri-sók w prowincji Letó (dziś Hēgyū) przystąpił do oblężenia stolicy. Po pokonaniu opozycji, triumfalnie wkroczywszy do stolicy, zwycięski Tahi zlikwidował ostatecznie "Mądrą i Zaszczytną Radą Narodową", by mianować sie "Najwyższym Regentem i Doradcą Jego Cesarskiej Mości" (Kāwāmiti we Saigaótei), a kanclerzem mianował podległęgo mu Raini'ego Cussuē. Mógł się 60-letni Suikawó czuć prawdziwym władcą Higanii. Hegemonia rodu Suikawó Teraz jednak, zaznawszy wolności, kinsamó i lud Higanii nie pozwoliły na panoszenie się urzędników i żołnierzy zwycięskiego możnego. Pyszny i pewny siebie dwór Tahi'ego nie zauważył napięcia w kraju i kumulującego się nastroju pogardy i nienawiści dla rządców. Regent kazał wybudować dla siebie Świątynię Taimó ("Kryształowa")- notabene stoi w stolicy do dziś, gdzie do pracy zapędził tysiące robotników z Południa, rozpoczął też przesiedlenia Higanijczyków na niepewną politycznie pólnoc kraju. To przelało czarę goryczy, a współpracy z Tahi odmówił nawet sam cesarz, teraz stanowczy i odważny 25-letni monarcha. Rozpoczął sie strajk w stolicy , dołączyło do niego wojsko i częśc najemnej armii, zaczęło się kolejne przesilenie. Fala strajków rzemieślników, tak potrzebnych dla Suikawó, jak i urzędników mieszczańskich oraz bunty chłopskie w całym kraju sparaliżowały państwo. Cesarz odmówił podpisania dekretu potępiającego zajścia w stolicy, a częśc wojska, nie chcąc zabijać demonstrantów, przeszła na ich stronę. Wojska magnackie otoczyły pałac i w imię "dobra cesarza" zażądały likwidacji Cesarskiego Gabinetu w przeciągu trzech dni. Tymczasem Tahi zadecydował o zarekwirowaniu dóbr nie-szlachty we wszystkich miastach kraju, samorozwiązania się kinsamó, likwidacji niezależności wszelkich sądów i trybunałów, całkowitym przywróceniu cenzury, zakazu poruszania się kupców pomiędzy prowincjami, zawłaszczeniu całego Skarbu Gaohó i Rady Cesarskiej i powiększeniu daniny dla wszystkch chłopów, poza tymi na ziemiach magnackich, o 50 fui. Jego gra, prowadozno tak, by wszelkie nieszczęścia Higanii zrzucano na władcę, nie powiodła się jednak. Lud natychmiast otoczył pałac i rozbroił wojska, które i tak nie zamierzały atakować mas. Przywódca koalicji opozycyjnych ugrupowań i stowarzyszeń, członek Rinbirē, Kēlo Mumunū, zażądał rozmowy z regentem. Ten, po godzinach namyśleń, drżący o władzę, w końcu się zgodził. W wyniku negocjacji bojowników, rajców miejskich, przedstawicieli chłopstwa i średniej szlachty, podpisano Porozumienie 5 Mashipó (14 Kwietnia) w wyniku którego Suikawó zgodzili się na przywrócenie niezależności sądownictwa, ław miejskich, zniesienie wielu obciążeń feudalnych, zmniejszenia wielkich majątków obszarników do 7 000 km². Zadecydowano także o legalizacji Cesarskiego Gabinetu, powiększając go dodatkowo o Gabinet Dworski (Kē- Kāwāmisamó) i Reformatorski (Tontók- Kāwāmisamó), co było jednak sprytnym zagraniem, gdyż mnożenie niepotrzebnych bytów raziło opozycję. W wyniku umowy odtworzone oddziały mieszczańskie ruszyły na wojnę regenta z wasalami pólnocnymi, lecz szybko opowiedziały się za buntownikami. Suikawó tracili majątki, rekwirowane tym razem przez buntowników, a po buncie generała Chigaó Aracci, regent zawiesił wszelkie swobody i zamknął się w swym pałacu, ogłosił też przywrócenie cenzury i koncepcji "Kolón'kkì'- "zamkniętego państwa', gdzie wszyscy mieli być samowystarczalni. Nie zdawano sobie sprawy, że populistycznie koncepcje nie przykryją wznowienia represji i nie obłaskawią ludu. Kinsamó ogłosiły bunt wobec regenta i niezależność od jego rządu, kanclerza posłusznego Suikawó odwołano, a reformatorzy przejęli władzę w kraju. Tahi uciekł z armią na Północ, gdzie przygotowywał do odbicia stolicy nową armię zwolenników, lecz po kolejnej przegranej i schwytaniu, większość walczących przeciw buntowi poddała się. Związek Walki Świętej z poparciem chłopów z jednej, a koalicja zbuntowanych wielmożów i średniej szlachty z drugiej strony, wkroczyli do stolicy. Zniesiono instytucję regenta i ostatecznie, 20 marca 153 r. ogłoszono wyzwolenie kraju spod władzy "Duchów Czarnego Lasu". Tamau Cinci'emu pozwolono wrócić na kontynent, lecz ten, przybywszy do pałacu, pokornie odmówił i cesarz pozwolił mu dalej mieszkać w klasztorze na Kenkō , który nadano mu w dożywotnie lenno i nakazano płacić rentę. Zwolniony z więzienia Minrôk Himashó został natomiast ministrem ds. sądów i trybunałów w nowym rządzie cesarskim. Młody Reiki Lāsó, wróciwszy do stolicy z ukrycia na Suri, dostał pozwolenie na przywrócenie mu majątku w prowincji Shúk i Sagō. Obalenie Suikawó i kraj w czasie rządów klik (153-157) W wyniku zwycięstwa, nie jednej, dwóch, czy kilku, jak dotychczas, ale kilkunastu zróżnicowanych pod względem siły i wielkości stronnictw, nowa Gaohó pod przewodnictwem Larani'ego Hióh, drobnego posiadacza z wyspy Ai-sók, zadecydowała o podziale kraju na okręgi własnościowe (kankirôro/ kankilù), co miało doprowadzić do powstania tzw. klik (soiiú), czyli powiązanych ze sobą interesami zrzeszeń lokalnych klanów i tajnych organizacji, któych działalnośc nowy rząd wkrótce zakazał. Mieszczanie nigdy wcześniej nie zyskali takiego wpływu na sprawy państwowe, utworzono dla nich tzw. kintóo (dosł "średnie urzędy w radzie" (stanu). Mnogość stronnictw i frakcji, teraz także na dworze, szybko doprowadziła do zaniechania reformy rolnej Gaohó, która miała np. zmniejszyc pańszczyznę do 30 fui i wprowadzić osłony dla chłopów w razie klęsk żywiołowych, czy innych nieszczęść. Wkrótce Gaohó stał się jedynie narzędziem w rękach kliki Taisaó rządzącej całą prowincją Gangāl, a składającej się głównie ze średniej szlachty i zbrojnych gwardii chłopskich. Przywrócone straże miejskie, zlikwidowane wcześniej przez Triadę, teraz musiały bronić miast przed dotychczasowymi sojusznikami, choć często skorumpowane, nie czyniły tego. W kraju zapanowały chaos i bezprawie, większe niż za rządów Triady, a ambitne plany reformatorów spaliły na panewce. Wkrótce też aresztowano kanclerza Larani'ego i wprowadzono rządy wojskowe, rząd w Kūchyì kontrolował teraz jednak jedynie kilka wysp i małą część lądu, gdzie i tak sytuacja była daleka od stabilnej. Cesarz na znak protestu opuścił pałac i zaszył się w swej posiadłości na Cyimiō-sók, a sytuację wykorzystał Lāsó Reiki, który, opanowawszy północ kraju, wraz z koalicją średniej szlachty z Wyżyn i mających dość ucisku klik mieszczan z Wybrzeża, opanował stolicę w listopadzie 155 r. Wkrótce Reiki musiał jeszcze zwalczyć bunt magnatów z wysp prowincji Sagō. Uporać się z nim miał dopiero po trzech latach. Do tego czasu władza w Kūchyì przechodziła z rąk do rąk odrestaurowanych klik, a w końcu cesarz i Lāsó poprowadzili armię na miasto i wyzwolili je, przy okazji znów pochwycając próbującego się buntować Tahi'ego, który chciał odzyskac władzę, wykorzystując zamęt wojny domowej. Aresztowano buntowników i wkrótce stracono ich na Placu Kámir. Restauracja- druga era Lāsó (155/157-244) Kanclerz Lāsó Reiki(157-168) Ludność kraju z entuzjazmem przyjęła początek "Drugiej Ery Lāsó" (Lāsó- puitta- chinkù) , wkrótce też przystąpiono do odbudowy stolicy ze zniszczeń i walki z korupcją i przestępczością, czemu służył nowe organy w Gaohó- Rada Nowej Sprawiedliwości (Haum- kanardó- hó) i Zrzeszenie Rozwoju (Kikil- rē), na dwór i do kancelarii Gaohó ponownie zaproszono wielkich magnatów i urzędników służących niegdyś i klikom i Tahi'emu, co tłumaczono koniecznością "pomocy krajowi i ludowi, która moze zaistnieć tylko dzięki fachowcom w swej dziedzinie". Jednak, mimo niedoskonałości, początek nowego okresu , tzw. restauracji Lāsó, jak z każdym nowym okresem, odznaczał się entuzjazmem ludności i patrzeniem z nadzieją w przyszłość. Początkowo kanclerz Reiki musiał opierać się na mieszczaństwie i średniozamożnych rodach, szybko jednak doszedł do wniosku, że ich wsparcie nie będzie mu do niczego potrzebne i oskarżył większość dawnej "gwardii", która pomogła mu uzyskać władzę, o korupcję, częściowo słusznie. Rozpoczęto w całym kraju brutalną kampanię "odnowy zwierciadlanej" (Tempì- cyuuē),która polegała na przymusowym ujawnianu całego majątku prez szlachtę, często wzorowych obywateli, których oskarżano o zbyteczny majątek i konfiskowano im posiadłości. Jednak , podczas gdy wprawdzie większośc notabli służących kanclerzowi zgarniała te posiadłości dla siebie i nastąpiła zmiana struktury społecznej- średnia szlachta stawała się wyższą i na odwrót, sam Reiki nie bogacił się i żył w skromnych warunkach- zamiast ociekającego przepychem pałacu Kaiyó, wolał skromny wiejski domek heifu na obrzeżach Kūchyì, a majątek swój i poprzedników, w tym złotą karetę Tahi'ego, rozdał na potrzeby sierocinców i domów starców. Państwo zaczęło fundować klasztory i świątynie, ale też szpitale, przytułki i lazarety, co było dotąd niespotykane i stanowiło przywilej monarchy i wielmożów. Suikawó Tahi, przebywający na wygnaniu na terenie dzisiejszej prowincji Zāisāmhó, słał wiernopoddancze listy i resztki niegdyś ogromnego majątku do kanclerza, by docenił jego wkład w rzekomą "obronę rodu Lāsó ", a obalenie przodków Reiki'ego nazwał "drobnym incydentem historii", ten jednak po szesnastym z kolei liście powiedział doradcom, by "zrobili coś z tym baranem". Te słowa przeszły do historii jako początek kampanii Nowego Porządku (Haum- tākii- lemmók). Usuwano wszelkie pozostałości starego reżimu i walczono z wcale niewygasłym problemem regionalnych klik militarystycznych, utworzonych po obaleniu Suikawó. Bezwzględnie tłumiono wszelkie przejawy lokalnej odrębności, nie przywrócono jednak rygorystycznych praw sprzed obalenia Triady, jak np. podwyższonej pańszczyzny, czy zakazu poruszania się pomiędzy prowincjami. Kwitł również handel zamorski i wewnętrzny, cenzura nie była uciążliwa, a przynajmniej w stolicy, bać się władzy mogli jedynie skorumpowani możni, których kanclerz zaprosił do miejskich pałaców niczym Ludwik XIV arystokrację do "złotej klatki" w Wersalu. Tajne organizacje nie wywierały tak znaczącgo wpływu jak wcześniej- Liga Wojowników Morza Szmaragdowego uległa podziałowi w wyniku zaniechania walki i osiądnięcia na majątkach przez część jej członków i w efekcie demoralizację, a odłam, Kaisó- li (w dialekcie sagō- ludzie chmur) przyłączyli się do Rinbirē. Kanclerz Reiki planował wielką reformę majątków obszarniczych i wykonał w tym celu pierwsze kroki- w 161 r. wraz z cesarzem wprowadził podatek od dochodów (kaimósari) i ziem (waidósari) w wysokości 45 múków, co oburzyło szlachtę, także tę średnią. Miał nie obejmować szlachty niższej i duchowieństwa, lecz ostatecznie po protestach magnaterii i rady cesarskiej, nakazano płacić go także biedniejszym ziemianom i bogatym klasztorom miejskim. W kraju znów narastała opozycja, tym razem wielkich obszarników i dotąd apolitycznego przeważnie duchowieństwa, pragnącego uzyskać większy wpływ na rządy, niż tylko ceremonialny. Jednym z ostatnich dokumentów podpisanych przez Reiki'ego był Statut z Waegì (30 marca 166 r.), który ograniczał bezprawne działanie sądów miejskich i trybunałów, czesto skazujących niewinnie wrogów miejscowych rodów i ustanawiający całkiem niezależne sądownictwo i rzeczników niezawisłowści w postaci wysłanników cesarskich (Kа̄wа̄-''paishi''shihō''). Zakazywano uwięzienia zarówno możnego, jak i zwykłego chłopa bez wyroku i ograniczano działalnośc sądów rodowych (na zlecenie obszarników) do spraw pomiędzy członkami klanów. Wówczas częściowo spełniono dopiero obietnice Lāsó po czterech wiekach od dojścia do władzy. Bunt rodów i odejście Reiki'ego Wkrótce po publikacji Statutu zaczęła się buntować część obszarników z Wyżyn i prowincji południowych. Kanclerz miał za sobą wówczas jednak mieszczan, chłopów i samego cesarza i nie chciał i nie mógł dac za wygraną obozowi antyreformatorskiemu. Wyruszył na czele 250 -tysięcznej armii, by w prowincji Sae (dziś Yôsok) w październiku 167 r. pokonać pod Maeti-ji wojska dowodzone przez Hómi'ego Akâcu i wziąć do niewoli ponad 100 000 jeńców, w tym obszarników będących dawnymi poplecznikami Triady. 76-letni Suikawó Tahi bowiem wcale nie wyrzekł sie ambicji przywrócenia swej tyranii, teraz ostatecznie pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek majątku i ziem, które skurczono z 14 do 0,4 km². Były regent do śmierci w 177 r. uprawiał działkę warzywną. Tymczasem mimo pokonania opozycji, nie wszystko wróciło w kraju do normy. Teraz na wyczerpanego wojną i ciągłymi pogróżkami, skromnego i pracowitego kanclerza, oddanego ojczyźnie, chciano się pozbyć. Krzywym okiem nań patrzył nawet Minrôk Himashó, któy zawdzięczał przywrócenie swej pozycji właśnie Reiki'emu. Na posiedzeniu Gaohó 20 grudnia 167 r. rozpoczął się strajk ministrów i nikt nie chciał słuchać poleceń kanclerza. 44-letni, wyczerpany całodobową pracą i służbą Higanii od młodości spotkał się z cesarzem 25 grudnia i ostatecznie, 4 stycznia, w dzień Święta Krokusów (Dáki-''meme'') podał się do dymisji, co dzień później zatwierdził monarcha. Następnie wycofał się z życia publicznego i zamieszkał w niewielkim majątku na wybrzeżu jeziora Katók w prowincji Gangāl. W rok później został niestety zdradziecko zamordowany przez popleczników kliki zbuntowanych ministrów i ostatecznie pogrzebano szanse na dialog narodowy. '''Rządy kanclerza Kógu (170-175) Schedę po nim objął 20-letni bratanek, Lāsó Kógu, de facto od początku sterowany przez frakcję skupiona wokól byłego ministra edukacji Reiki'ego Hamanì Okkomó i Minrôka Himashó, próbującego odbudować swą dawną pozycję. O urząd kanclerski walczył także popierany potajemnie przez cesarza Lāsó Lóge, kuzyn Kógu. Ostatecznie walkę o władzę wygrał Kógu, mający za sobą poparcie większej części armii, mimo sile floty, która dochowała wierności cesarzowi i części mieszczan oraz rodów ziemiańskich. Saeyó ostatecznie pogodził się z faktem dokonanym i próbował rozpocząć trudną, jak się okaże, współpracę z kanclerzem, a raczej z jego zapleczem politycznym. Na pierwszy plan chciał wysunąć się starzejący się Himashó, lecz nie pozwolił mu na to Hamani. Natychmiast cofnięto wszelkie reformy Reiki'ego, prócz reformy floty z 165 r., która pozwoliła na jej nacjonalizację i rozbudowę. Monarcha, pragnący być podmiotem, a nie symbolem, zaprotestował. Z upływem lat stosunki między nim, a nowym rządem ochładzały się, regularnie wysyłał listy protestacyjne, a nawet nie przypięczetowywał ustaw, co dla Okkomó nie było problemem- z łatwością podrabiał wzór cesarskiej pięczeci. Znów szalała korupcja, a z biegiem czasu i inflacja. Popadające w długi przedsiębiorstwa budowlane, armatorskie, czy zbrojeniowe, głównie prowadzone przez mieszczan, nie przynosiły zysku z powodu ich dyskryminacji. W dodatku władzę na rok na północy przejął Lelēm Saykkyìn i mianował dwóch marionetkowych kanclerzy z rządzącego rodu- Rēgú (174-175), zamordowany przez niego i Hô (wiosna 175 r.) Znów, jak to często już bywało w historii Higanii, w wyniku spisku 37 nożowników (bai-l''aiyatta sayóri'') 17 listopada 175 r. wybuchło w stolicy powstanie zakończone zdobyciem pałacu kanclerza, przejściem na stronę buntowników części stołecznego garnizonu i całęj gwardii cesarskiej i utworzenie tymczasowego rządu. Powoli emancypujący się spod władzy swych podwładnych Kógu wezwał wbrew ich radom posiłki z prowincji środkowych, by znów ukarać "krnąbrnych południowców". Nie przyniosło to jednak większego rezultatu i w następnych tygodniach trwały negocjacje zakończone dopuszczeniem do urzędów w Gaohó opozycji i przywróceniem wszystkich ustaw Reiki'ego, łącznie ze statutem z Waegì. W końcu grudnia ponownie dopuszczono straż miejską do armii cesarskiej i przypuszczono atak na prowincję Kerem (dziś Shúk) i zdobyto bastion Saykkyìna, miasto Wuuwai. Znów w Higanii zapanował krótkotrwały spokój. Kilka trudne lat współpracy Kógu z cesarzem przyniosły znów opozycji patrona w postaci cesarza, przestał być znów postacią tzw. "establishmentu". Rzeczywiście Saeyó robił co mógł, by myślano o nim, jako o rzeczniku ludu, a jego Cesarski Gabinet nieprzerwanie, mimo zawirowań politycznych, wciąż działał. W ostatnim roku rządów Kógu zmarł Okkomó, a kanclerz znów zaczął łamać postanowienia traktatu. Siłą rozgonił demonstrację możnych i mieszczan na placu Kámir, lecz następnego dnia na ulice miast i wsi Higanii wyszło tysiące ludzi wszystkich stanów, a kanclerz chciał zawiesić działalność Gaohó i zaprowadzić rządy absolutną, na pierwszym miejscu stawiał zaś sobie za cel obalenie statutu z Waegì i porozumienia z 175 r. Na nic się zdały jednak próby siłowego obalenia traktatu, Kógu zaś nie zgodził się na dyskusję o tym w Gaohó, a wskutek protestu części mieszczańskich ministrów, jak niegdyś wobec Reiki'ego, kolejny kanclerz z rodu Lāsó podał się do dymisji, którą bez oporu przyjął cesarz. Kógu był postacią kontrowersyjną i zaborczą, ale z pewnością nie bezbarwną. Wszechwładza Himashó(175-189) Nie można tego powiedzieć o jego następcy, sterowanym przez sędziwego, 86-letniego Minrôk Himashó, Wyimā. Nowy rząd nie miał już całkowicie żadnego mandatu społecznego, wszyscy, od biednych chłopów po magnatów sprzeciwiali się mu- zarówno cofnięto reformy na wsi, jak i prześladowano nieprzychylnych dawnemu buntownikowi, jakim był za młodu Himashó, magnatom. Wyimā miał zaledwie 19 lat i był siostrzeńcem Kógu, ten wyuczył go w walce i kaligrafii. Nie wiedział jednak kompletnie nic o rządzeniu państwem, nie miał nawet cech nudnego, pedantycznego biurokraty, nie mówiąc już o talencie oratorskim, czy charyzmie. Praktycznie całe swe "rządy" przesiedział w pałacu Kaiyó, który stał się i będzie przez wieki synonimem korupcji i nieudolności rządzących Higanią. Okres do 195 r. nie obfitował w większe zamieszki i niepokoje. Stary Himashó pragnął być kanclerzem, kapłanem, sędzią, dowódcą i naczelnym cenzorem w jednym, a nepotyzmem prześcignął nawet Suikawó Tahi'ego. Podobnie jak Okkomó, Minrôk podrabiał wzór cesarskiej pieczęci i fałszował walutę w celu zbijania fortuny dla rodu i swych klientów, którymi byli lokalni możni. Wynajmował dawnych wojowników klik, a nawet Rinbirē, by zastraszali i rabowali ludność w celu zaniechania buntowi. Upajając się władzą, zapomniał o jednej ważnej rzeczy- mieszczaństwo raz dopuszczone do władzy, nie pozwoli więcej na panoszenie się patologii, które zagrażałaby jego partykularnym interesom i Związek Miast Krajowych (Gekukì -kìn- rē) w 188 r. rozpoczął bojkot towarów z całego południa Esakaru , na których nielegalnym imporcie zarabiał rząd. Z biegiem czasu zaczęło to coraz bardziej doskwierać Minrôkowi, sprzeciwili się też mu ministrowie kanclerscy, a podstępem wykryto fałszowanie waluty i wzoru pieczęci. Regent wszystkiemu jednak zaprzeczał, tłumacząc że to "podstęp" wymierzony w dobro państwa. Właśnie wtedy rząd powołał istniejącą do dziś Komisję ds. Lustracji Urzędników (Sasayú u ráhzán- kyin), która zbadała dokładnie każdy aspekt przestępstw popełnianych za rządów Himashó i klik. Klika Wâgetai, która, zalegalizowana jako Duchowy Zakon Shóci (shóci-móu-kici), stowarzyszenie religijne, rządziła regionem stołecznym z ramienia kanclerza, teraz sama musiała się pozbyć niewygodnego przełożonego. Nacisk na dawnego bohatera Rewolucji Pełni sprawił, że w 189 r,, po 6 latach faktycznej władzy, ostatecznie ustąpił. Z pałacyku w Kaómii dalej wysyłał jednak instrukcje kanclerzowi. Po ustąpieniu regenta właściwie niewiadomo było, kto rządzi państwem- członkowie Gaohó i rada ministrów byli dotąd ubezwłasnowolnieni przez starca, a cesarz nie posiadał żadnej władzy. Gdy upewniono się, ze sytuacja w kraju jest stabilna, ogłoszono "niemożność sprawowania urzędu przez kanclerza" i jego usunięcie 20 listopada. Wyimā podał się do dymisji. W ten sposób kìnsamó dokonały bezkrwawego tym razem przewrotu. Kanclerz Guìki- nowe otwarcie (190-203) Nowym kanclerzem w marcu 190 r. został bierny wobec mieszczan i przyjazny cesarzowi, a wrogi dawnej Triadzie, 53-letni Lāsó Guìki. Miał on być kolejną marionetką, ciągła władza z tylnego siedzenia jednak ,odebranie jej i cesarzowi i nawet kanclerzowi, zagrażało jednak stabilności państwa. Szefowie prowincji i możni zostali po tygodniu obecności w stolicy na audiencjach u nowego kanclerza odprawieni. Liczyli na nowe majątki, tymczasem kanclerz ogłosił całkowite przywrócenie postanowień statutu z Waegì i wszystkich porozumień z mieszczaństwem, począwszy od Rewolucji Pełni. W pierwszym liście do obywateli, których pisanie odtąd stało się jego copółrocznym zwyczajem, w styczniu 190r., ogłosił amnestię dla uwięzionych demonstrantów za czasów regencji Himashó i rezygnację z odszkodowań dla państwa za bojkot nielegalnie importowanych towarów. Ogłosił też odbudowanie gospodarki. Zdobył się nawet na to, na co nie zdobyłby się wielki Reiki- przeprosił za wszelkie patologie z okresu rządów Lāsó i zapowiedział wypłacanie odszkodowań dla poszkodowanych przez reżimy kolejnych kacyków i regentów, począwszy od Rewolucji Pełni. Polecił kierować się w tych sprawach do biura cesarskiego i urzędów prowincji, gdzie Komisja Porządku i Prawości (Tatoì -cyiē-kyin) miała wysłuchiwać relacji świadków niesprawiedliwości. Kraj miał być otwarty na troski każdego i "społeczny" (dēmm-''wē''). Te założenia, choć piękne, były utopijne- w tworzonych komisjach szybko szerzył sie nepotyzm, tworzono sztuczne stanowiska i nie przejmowano się wyszukiwaniem historycznych zbrodni, im nowsze, tym gorzej. Wielu urzędników miało dużo do ukrycia, więc Sasayú u ráhzán- kyin miała ręce pełne roboty. Mimo wszystko, zapowiedzi Guìki'ego przeraziły bogacących się notabli i mieszczan. Nabywające grunty na wsi i cieszące się przywilejem dopuszczenia do Gaohó i kontrolowania kanclerza mieszczaństwo nie liczyło się z reformami rządu, a kazdy ruch przeciw niemu był uznawany za "zbrukanie porządku i statutu" (z Waegì) (Tatoì we Haihô- kuruta). Kanclerz chciał tez ostrożnych zmian w administracji i usamodzielnienia się prowincji od wszelkich domen i posiadłości feudalnych. Zwalczał korupcję, jak dawniej Reiki, oczyszczał wymiar sprawiedliwości ze skorumpowanych sędziów. 23 kwietnia 190 r. udał się na tajne rozmowy do cesarza, chciał omówić z monarchą plany reformy administracji, zwolnienia szefów prownicji i reorganizacji rządu. Saeyó ochoczo przystał na te plany. Do statutu z Waegì nowy szef rządu dołączył dokument mówiący o stworzeniu Ligi Miejskiej (Kìnseigó) , skupiającej Związek Miast Krajowych, lokalne organizacje miejskie z całego kraju, rady miejskie, milicje i straże. Przekonał do tego jedynie połowę Gaohó, rajcy miejscy krytykowali dokument za "chęć trzymania miast pod centralną kontrolą", choć właściwie rozumiany dokument, nazywany Statutem miejskim (Kìnhaihô) wręcz zakazywał kontroli rządu nad powołaną organizacją, stawiając na jej czele burmistrza którejś z miejscowości kraju, wybieranego w demokratycznym głosowaniu. W sierpniu 190 r. Guìki odwołał ministrów skarbu i sprawiedliwości, a w listopadzie transportu, ds. dworu cesarskiego, handlu i wojny, a także szefa Komisji ds. Morza i Handlu Zagranicznego (Gaohó-samú-we-baisaó-kó-sehó) powołanej statucie z Waegì. Na miejsce odwołanych urzędników powołał ludzi młodych, spoza establishmentu, z mniej znaczących rodów, jak Ció z Sagō, Manì z Kaikó (dziś w prowincji Gangа̄l), Karei z Daìrènk, czy Muni z Zа̄isа̄mhó. Zróżnicowanie rodowe pod względem wielkości i rozmieszczenia rodów w Higanii pozwalało na pluralizm i wymienialnośc elit, ale i powodowało często niestabilność- przewroty, jak w II w n.e. co 5 lat. Naprawa państwa wg Guìki'ego i próba zamachu stanu W kooperacji z nową ekipą Guìki mógł wreszcie przystąpić do reformy administracji. Choć już niemłody, wciąż rześki i ochoczy do pracy dla kraju, postanowił odwołać służących już wielu panom, często zasiedziałych na stanowiskach namiestników prowincji. Fakt ten wykorzystał Kógu, wciąż marzący o powrocie do władzy. Zawiązał on sojusz z częścią namiestników i próbował wywołać bunt, powołując się na wolę cesarza. Porozumiał się też niespodziewanie z Minrôkiem, już 97-letnim starcem. Trzymał się on jednak jak na swój wiek zaskakująco dobrze i wyraził chęć współpracy przeciw współnemu wrogowi, angażując w misję propagandową do cesarza swego 22-letniego prawnuka Kaóji. Młodzieniec wysłany do pałacu przedstawił żądania monarsze, lecz pod wpływem charyzmy i daru perswazji monarchy, mężczyzna zarzucił plany buntu. Wynegocjował z cesarzem traktat, na mocy którego uznano Minrôka Himashó za honorowego członka rady cesarskiej, która w tym czasie była już niemal wyłącznie eksluzywnym klubem podstarzałych arystokratów pełnym knowań i splotów interesów. Oszczędności Himashó i namiestników ulokowano w cesarskim skarbcu, co miało wywołać oburzenie kanclerza i tak istotnie się stało. Był to zamierzony zabieg ze strony Kógu. Sasayú u ráhzán- kyin zajęło się sprawą Kógu, co przeszkodziło mu w rozwijaniu prowokacji. Wniósł jeszcze petycję do Gaohó, by sprzeciwiła się "dyktatorskim zapędom" szefa rządu i jego próbowaniu wpływania na cesarza oraz zaapelował o likwidację komisji rządowch "szerzących nepotyzm", zapominając, że sam się do niego przyczynił. Nic jednak z działań byłego kanclerza nie wyniknęło. Kógu został aresztowany za "zdradę stanu, próbę zorganizowania zamachu na organy państwa, wzniecenia buntu i nacisku ekonomicznego na cesarza" i osadzony na zamku w Gāmi, notabene tym samym, na którym przed laty osadzono Minrôka Himashó. Starzec wściekł się na Kaóji'ego za niewykonanie misji, lecz ten trzymał już stronę cesarza, z którym się prędko zaprzyjaźnił, przeprosił tez publicznie za swe winy, wyrzekł się majatku i udał się do klasztoru Dódo w prowincji Akìru. Pozbywszy się wrogów zewnętrznych, kanclerz mógł skupić się na przeprowadzeniu upragnionej reformy administracji, Prócz ograniczenia rozpasanej biurokracji, zmiany przyniosłoby rozwój drobnego handlu i podźwignęły krajową gospodarkę, której rozwój był tak potrzebny, zwłaszcza w obliczu zalewającego Higanię taniego zboża z sąsiednich królestw na Zachodzie, czy towarów wątpliwej jakości z plemiennych państwewek na północ od kraju, na których nielegalnym eksporcie zarabiała szlachta z północnych prowincji, Jednocześnie trwały kolonizacja i podbój Północy- to wówczas, wypierając ludy mianijskie, powstawały prowincje Sūdoì, Kiricyа̄, czy Yosôk. Częste najazdy barbarzyńskich plemion i wymuszane przez nich kontrybucje oraz niszczenie wsi i miast, nierzadko jedynych kulturalnych i gospodarczych ośrodków w regionie, znacząco hamowały postępy w akcji osiedleńczej. Także autochroni nie byli przeważnie zbyt przychylnie nastawieni do władz centralnych. Guìki chciał większej kontroli rządu centralnego nad nowymi regionami, do których wydzielono specjalnych gubernatorów rządowych (gaohósaeshihō). Mieli oni czuwac nad porządkiem w mieście, przewodniczyć zgromadzeniom rad miejskich, a komisje przez nich wyznaczone miały badać nadużycia miejscowych urzędników i obszarników, o co było nietrudno na "Dzikiej Północy" Higanii. Kanclerz powołał również Komisję Zbrojenia i Ochrony (Kahuì- tabóku- sehó), która miała organizować zaciężne wojska stacjonujące w miastach, tworzące garnizony miejskie (kìnbán), przez co wyręczające miejskie milicje, teraz ograniczone do roli sił pomocniczych i policyjnych. Mieszczanie zgodnie z obszarnikami protestowali, ponownie oskarżono kanclerza o chęć umocnienia swej władzy kosztem przywilejów poszczegółnych grup. W rzeczywistości powołane garnizony miały jedynie zapewnić większą ochronę miastom przed najazdami barbarzyńców, a cała reforma ukróceniu procederu korupcyjnego. Wkrótce, gdy Lа̄só Guìki przekonał sie o skuteczności swej reformy, postanowił ją przeszczepić na grunt ogólnopaństwowy i dołączyć do "pakietu" reform administracji. Powołał nowych gubernatorów prowincji północnych, wkrótce także przeprowadził audyt i ogłosił pozbawienie urzedów 17 z 22 gubernatorów prowincji. W całej Higanii zawrzało, a gubernatorzy na czele z przedstawicielem prowincji Akìru udali się z petycją do cesarza. Kanclerz i Gaoráh obawiali się powtórzenia scenariusza ze 190 r. Konflikt z arystokracją i miastami Lа̄só w okresie "Drugiej Ery" nieustannie miewali kłopoty ze współpracą z poszczególnymi grupami interesów, którym zawdzięczali odzyskaną władzą i na każdym kroku musieli liczyć się ze zdaniem wpływowych stronnictw, lecz bez wątpienia żaden kanclerz nie miał tak trudnych rządów, jak Lа̄só Guìki. Wciąż rzucane mu "kłody pod nogi" w postaci protestów, intryg i prób przewrotu nie zniechęciły jednak energicznego męża stanu. Polityk postanowił, jak nikt przedtem, zasiąsć do stołu i rozmawiać z opozycją. Rozmowy odbyły się w pałacyku Mókai na terenie cesarskiej rezydencji (monarcha obiecał mediację) i w posiadłości neutralnego rodu Kugù w prowincji Daìrenk. Od maja do listopada 194 r. dyskutowano nad koniecznością zmian w administracji i nad poprzednimi posunięciami kanclerza, jak np. tymi dotyczącymi sytuacji na Północy. Stronę rządową reprezentowali: kanclerz, ministrowie: administracji- Kankа̄o Wi, handlu- Seu Mómi, prawa- Itaku Ibiìn i majątków i ziemi- Muni Saizzó oraz urzędnicy miejscy, nowi gubernatorzy prowincji i nowi gubernatorzy rządowi na Północy. W skład przedstawicieli opozycji weszli natomiast m.in. reprezentanci magnaterii, jak Kairó Asê, czy Huri Tannа̄k, drobnej szlachty, jak Kaimák Ceri i Ló Osô , duchowieństwa, np. główny kapłan stołecznego chramu Kisó Aló Kaidè oraz mieszczaństwa- na czele z Haigì Emi, przewodniczącym rady miejskiej w Nicii w prowincji Sagō. Obecny był też np. bankier Amiaó Róri, protegowany rodów obszarniczych i rzecznik interesów samego, a jakże, Minrôk Himashó. W skład delegacji wszedł także m.in. zausznik Himashó, 27-letni wnuk Suikawó Tahi'ego, Suikawó Cenji. Nie pojawił sie natomiast Minrôk Kaóji, ganiąc obie strony za oglądanie się wyłącznie na własne interesy. Obie delegacje dyskutowały na zebraniach plenarnych, proponowały własne zmiany w programie reform, choć od razu było widać całkowity sprzeciw opozycji wobec np. usuwania gubernatorów prowincji, czy rozbrajania miejskich milicji. Ostatecznie kanclerz wycofał się z propozycji ograniczania roli miejskich milicji, które miały być równorzędne z miejskimi garnizonami, co stwarzało jednak niebezpieczny precedens rywalizacji formacji wojskowych. Ostatecznie usunięto 10 z 17 przeznaczonych do zdymisjonowania gubernatorów, porozumiano sie także w sprawie prywatnych armii rodowych- miały one teraz całkowicie podlegać Gaohó, a ich koszary wizytowane przez urzędników Rady. 19 listopada zawarto tzw. porozumienie z Ogrodu Cesarskiego (Kāwākosei-shìhô), które 1 grudnia podpisał cesarz. Saeyó odzyskał autorytet w oczach narodu przez uczestnictwo w miediacjach i ocalenie kraju od widma wojny domowej. Porozumienie jednak nie łagodziło nastrojów radykalnych mieszczan i magnatów, chcących przywrócenia ich pozycji z lat Triady i klik, ani też fanatycznych zwolenników reform Guìki'ego. Na początku 195 r. kanclerz mianował nowego ministra prawa, Ció Reiki'ego, który znany był z ciętego języka i stanowczości wobec zapędów klasy mieszczańskiej i ziemiaństwa- sam był wcześniej gubernatorem stołecznym i kanclerskim na Północy, gdzie zasłynął z eksmisji wielu nieuczciwych posiadaczy. Teraz Ció zaproponował, by cały sztab generalny higańskiej armii udał się "na spoczynek", choć nie leżało to w jego kompetencjach. Charyzmatyczny, 29-letni prawnik zrobił dobre wrażenie na kanclerzu i cesarzu, któy wbrew radom przyjaciela, Kaóji'ego, przystał na propozycję ministra. Garnizon stołeczny i wielmoże z Północy wszczęli bunt, zadowolona była natomiast miejska biedota, wyzyskiwana przez wojskowych bogaczy i niejednokrotnie wypędzana z domów w celu urządzania tam koszar. Powstanie garnizonów miejskich w celu uporządkowania systemu obronności Higanii było samo w sobie zasługą kanclerza, jednak pojawił się problem: gdzie zakwaterować setki, nieraz nawet tysiące żołnierzy? Wydarzenia "Dnia Wielkiego Błekitu" Armia, choć zawodowa, zreformowana, składała się w dużej cześci ze szlacheckich synów, często wielkich rodów, które zdegradowane, nie miały pieniędzy na utrzymanie dziedziców. Kanclerz, zawiesiwszy wypłacanie zbuntowanym garnizonom żołdu, jeszcze bardziej podsycił nastroje. Do garnizonu w Káli w prowincji Gugúsè przybył nawet sam 102-letni Minrôk Himashó, który zachęcał żołnierzy do walki o "wolność i cesarskie rządy". Nawiązując do mitolologii higańskiej, wspomniał o obchodzonym wtedy, w kwietniu właśnie, Święta Nieba (Pāsui), gdy składa się ofiary niebiańskim bóstwom, by uargumentować koniecznosć obalenia kanclerza. Z pełną hipokryzją przypominał również swe uczestnictwo w Rewolucji Pełni sprzed niemal 70 lat i swą rolę w obaleniu rodu Lāsó. Nazajutrz, sfinansowani przez magnackich bankierów, rajców miejskich i lokalnych watażków, zbrojni pomareszowali przed rezydencję kanclerza. Guìki tymczasem w swym liście do poddanych, przestrzegł przed "wichrzycielami próbujacymi naruszyć porządek błogosławiony przez Bóstwa i uświęcony wsparciem cesarza" i wskazał by nikt nie dał się prowokować. Wielu mieszczan, zmanipulowanych przez kìnsamó i magnaterię, nie usłuchało się jednak. Dawne wrogości przemijały, a wczorajsi przeciwnicy się godzili- ramię w ramię maszerowali weterani walk ludowych, z Triadą, czy rebelii przeciw Reiki'emu, z obu stron barykady. Nawet część Rinbirē i resztki dawnych Wojowników Morza Szmaragdowego, np. Armia Złotych Sokołów (Tensosó- beijú), czy tzw. błękitne tarcze (alóegôn) z Wyżyn poparły arystokratów, gdyż po raz pierwszy byli przekonani, że zagraża im ten sam wróg-kanclerz Guìki. Kairó Asê, posiadacz z prowincji Kìrócu-gyū, nomen omen dawny przyjaciel Reiki'ego, mówił o "jedności narodowej", choć on sam ze wzgardą mówił o klasie miejskiej i chłopach. Kanclerz przygotował przeciw niemu i jemu podobnych twarde dowody na fałszowanie weksli, przemyt towarów z Północy i nękanie chłopów, zaś opozycja miała przeciw rządowi jedynie pięść i spreparowane dowody. Zakazano atakować manifestantów, a Gaohó zamierzała rozprawić się z nimi używając preswazji. W całym mieście rozwieszono plakaty informujące o dokonaniach kanclerza i ujawniające afery z udziałem poszczególnych członków opozycji. By nie dawać argumentów przeciwnikom, Lāsó zdymisjonował ministrów i urzędników z rządu podejrzewanych o korupcję i malwersacje finansowe, w oświadczeniu Gaohó potępił obopólnie wypaczenia w swym, jak i we wrogim środowisku. Cesarz, choć neutralny, osobiście wspierał szefa rządu, gdyż chciał w kraju pokoju i stabilności. Po południu kanclerz wyszedł na ganek Pałacu i przemówił do manifestantów, tłumaczył im błędy opozycji i przepraszał za nadużycia własnej ekipy, by zyskać przychylność biedoty wiejskiej i niższych możnych, wspominał o patriotyzmie i poczuciu obowiązku wobec kraju i ludu. Nikt go jednak nie wysłuchał, a tłum wybuczał dygnitarza. Plakaty przedstawiające dowody na przestępczą działalność obszarników zerwano, a przekupiona gwardia mieszczańska pomaszerowała pod domy urzędników, by nie dopuścić ich do pomocy Guìkie'emu. Około wieczora w "Dniu Wielkiego Błekitu" (Saó-menji-kú) stało się jednak coś niespodziewanego- pod wieczór wspierające opozycję milicje zaatakowały wojska rządowe, zgromadzone wokół rezydencji kanclerza i Pałacu Cesarskiego. Na placu Kámir napięcie rosło, ale żołnierze sprawnie odparli ataki, nie zabijając nikogo z "demonstrantów" i nie dając się prowokować. Otoczony kordonem Pałac miał stanowić twierdzę i schronienie dla Gaohó i monarchy. Krzyki wydawały się coraz głośniejsze, a szczęk broni i blask pochodni coraz bliższe. Wtedy jednak cesarz Saeyó zdecydował się na coś niezwykłego. Postanowił przemówić do rozsierdzonego tłumu kierowanego przez egoistycznych mieszczan, żądnych majątków wojskowych i chciwych arystokratów. Zausznicy Kairó Asê'go wykorzystywali populistyczne chwyty i mówili o konieczności zlikwidowania "zdrajców" u boku cesarza. Władca rozpoczął swą przemowę, następnie skrupulatnie przepisaną przez dworskich pisarzy: "Ludu Higanii, witam Cię słowami wielkiego pozdrowienia. Wy, którzy stoicie dziś przed bramami Niebiańskiego Pałacu i nie dajecie spać tysiącom biednych sług swego narodu, proszę, wysłuchajcie swego Cesarza. Wiem, że w naszej historii za każdym razem, gdy dokonywano buntu, powoływano się na świętą osobę Cesarza. I udawało sie to za każdym razem. Tym razem mówię wam nie jako Cesarz i Syn Nieba, ale jako oddany krajowi, wolny człowiek: Nie stoi za mną kanclerz, nie stoją za mną notable i ministrowie, ale za mną stoi Naród, a za Tobą, Kairó i Minrôku, za wami stoi chciwość i pogarda, bo gdy rolnik ugina się przy południowym słońcu i gdy rzemieślnik pieczołowicie wykonuje zabawki dla swych dzieci, to was tam nie ma! Wy jesteście tylko wtedy, gdy jest okazja, by pławić się w złocie. A naród dłużej nie pozwoli życ w ucisku, lecz chce budować prawdziwy senenkān. I wierzę, że nasz wielki, błogosławiony przez Bogów kraj na to stać. I nikt, nawet choćby kanclerz, nie zmieni tego zdania! To wy jesteście Narodem, dla was pracują bogacze, a nie wy dla nich! Mówię wam, rzućcie miecze, pochodnie i włócznie, odstąpcie od łuków i kusz, opuście sztandary, bo Jeden jest nasz Naród i jedne Cesarstwo!" Wtedy, nagle, wszyscy jak jeden mąż wykrzyknęli "Niech żyje Cesarz!", a gwardia miejska, konspiratorzy i chłopi odrzucili broń i zgodnie pomaszerowali zgodnie przed pałac. Oczywiście, państwowe kroniki niemal na pewno podkoloryzowały to wydarzenie, lecz można zrozumieć euforię tłumów, które, być może po raz pierwszy w życiu usłyszały i ujrzały swego cesarza. Na pewno ten entuzjazm nie dotyczył realistycznie i praktycznie myślących elit wojskowych i politycznych, na których ta mowa nie zrobiła żadnego wrażenia. Gwardia mieszczańska nie odważyła się jednak dalej maszerować i atakować żołnierzy rządowych, a wielu buntowników przeszło na stronę "cesarza", czyli rządu. Była to świetna zagrywka kanclerza, który doprowadził, jak mu się wydawało , do pokojowego rozwiązania sprawy. Cesarz opuścił Pałac i na dowód swej niezależności przeniósł się do świątyni Hâsó. O brzasku gwardia Kairó przypuściła szturm na budynki administracji rządowej, lecz atak odparto, odbito także zakładników z rąk wojsk rodów Komau i Ègáhì z prowincji, kolejno Cibān i Tālasó. Sam Minrôk wpadł w czasie próby ucieczki z kancelarii miejskiej, gdzie bronili się buntownicy z Wyżyn i antyrządowo zmanipulowani środkowohigańscy chłopi. Różnorodność klas społecznych i pochodzenia spowodowała szybki zanik buntu i łatwośc, z jaką rozprawiono się z opozycją, mimo rzekomo merytorycznych argumentów przeciw kanclerzowi-koniecznosci obrony wolności szlachty i mieszczan. Właśnie drobna szlachta, wspierana przez rząd, najszybciej zawiodła się na "grupie Dnia Błękitu" i wycofała poparcie dla kliki Kairó i watażków mu sprzyjających. Aresztowano Kairó i m.in. bankiera wpływowych rodów, Amiaó Róri oraz Huri Tannа̄ka i Ló Osô, natomiast Kaimák Ceri ogłosił publiczne zadośćuczynienie i wycofał się na wieś, gdzie tworzył poezję do śmierci w 211r. Opozycja uległa znacznemu osłabieniu, ale Lа̄só Guìki nie mógł realizować już tak znaczących reform, nie aresztował też zbyt wielu prominentnych osób w obawie przed oskarżeniem o zemstę. Tymczasem cesarz wrócił do Pałacu, a garnizony Kairó bez dowódców i wypłacanego żołdu poddały się wojskom rządowym, by być osądzone przez rządowe komisje, które teraz, zamiast szafować wyrokami śmierci, gruntownie badał nieprawidłowości i zdradę stanu. Sytuacja w kraju wracała do normalności. Ostatnie lata rządów Guìki'ego (195-203) Choroba Guìki'ego i posunięcia Gaohó w sprawie gospodarki Położenie gospodarcze i polityczne Higanii stabilizowało się, zaczął się niestety pogarszać stan zdrowia samego Lа̄só Guìki'ego. W trakcie urzędowania otrzymał kilkanaście tysięcy listów z pogróżkami, do Dnia Wielkiego Błękitu zorganizowano na życie kanclerza 41 zamachów. Po zawieszeniu pewnych reform dotyczących mieszczaństwa w kraju nie ustawały protesty przeciwko urzędnikom Gaohó, a w 198 r. musiał szef rządu dopuścić do Rady także więcej przedstawicieli mieszczan i antyrządowej szlachty. Pozycja kanclerza słabła, wraz z postępującym zapaleniem płuc, tracił charyzmę i coraz rzadziej pojawiał się publicznie. Polityka na szczęście wyręczali dwaj oddani doradcy, którzy od 199 r. praktycznie przejęli jego obowiązki: wspomniani już wcześniej minister prawa, wtedy już skarbu, Ció Reiki i minister administracji Kankа̄o Wi, pracowici i wierni ideałom restauracji Lа̄só, lecz bezkompromisowi wobec chciwych przeciwników. Kanclerz poprosił sojuszników, by raz jeszcze zrealizowali reformę usunięcia namiestników prowincji. Ció przystał na to, jednak Kankа̄o, jako głos rozsądku, zalecił ostrożność w tym przedsięwzięciu, powołując się na wydarzenia z ostatnich lat. Gaohó obradowała bez zmian, solidarnie wskazano na kwestię pokoju i rozwoju jako najważniejszą potrzebę narodu. Podpisano porozumienie z Chìgâi, w którym wszystkie niemal stronnictwa w kraju, prócz Rinbirē, kilku radykalnych sekt i stronnictwa Kairó, wyrzekały się wojny i manipulacji ludem przeciw rządowi jako metody rozwiązywania wewnętrznych konfliktów. Czas miał niestety negatywnie zweryfikować te utopijne postanowienia. Ció utworzył w swym ministerstwie urzędy rozliczeniowe (keimìkósau), w których pracowali niezależni urzędnicy i mieli wdrażać procedury antykorupcyjne i rozliczać z wyjazdów służbowych i płacenia podatków możnych i pracowników kancelarii Gaohó. Upaństwowiono też kolejne dziedziny gospodarki, jak kopalnie niektórych surowców i część nielegalnie dzierżawionych plantacji w prowincji Sagō i Kēmdu, a do 202 r. resztę na Wybrzeżu. Te pozostające w rękach prywatnych, miały być, jak garnizony, pod ustawiczną kontrolą powołanego w miejsce zlikwidowanych kilku komisji rządowych Urzędu Rolnego (Waibin-móku). W miejsce komisji prowadzących śledztwa ws. korupcji i wypaczeń poprzednich okresów powołano Komisję Państwowej Sprawiedliwości (Gekukìfu-sehó), podlegającą Najwyższej Ławie Sądowniczej. Miało to zaradzić murszeniu struktur państwowych i kontroli niezależnych sędziów nad władzą. Przeprowadzenie reform przebiegało wzorcowo, opozycji dano jednak kolejny argument do działań- tym razem protestowali plantatorzy, co solidarnie połączyło mieszczan i obszarników. Gaohó zajęła się również na poważnie sprawą nielegalnego dzierżawienia gruntów- możni i urzędnicy deklarowali posiadanie określonej wielkości areałów, gdy tym czasem nic na nich nie rosło, od kontroli i płacenia podatków uchylali się natomiast tłumacząc sie trudną sytuacją finansową lub klęskami żywiołowymi, podczas gdy czerpali zyski z ziem. Ministerstwo Majątków i Ziemi (Waidó we Kakarì- mósō) zajęło się tą sprawą w sposób niezwykle przebiegły- poprosiło obszarników o wymienienie strat w polu i w kapitale przez nich doznanych. Większość z nich w tym momencie nie była już tak odważna i to dało rządowi prawo do wglądu w sytuację w ich posiadłościach. Sporządzone audyty nie zostawiały suchej nitki na działaniach nie tylko co mniejszych posiadaczy, ale i samych namiestników, wojskowych, działaczy politycznych, kapłanów i sędziów. Aresztowano wielu z nich, inni musieli zapłacić wysokie grzywny. Afera ta tak wstrząsnęła posadami sceny politycznej Higanii, że spowodowała szereg chłopskich wystąpień i rozruchów. Gaohó próbowała załagodzić sytuację przez mediację i aresztowanie wielu nieuczciwych prominentów, lecz spokój powrócił dopiero kilka lat później. Próba zamachu stanu z 195 r. znacząco nie wpłynęła jednak na sytuację gospodarczą- kopalnie wciąż osiągały zyski, bilans handlowy był dodatni, przez dobre stosunki z państwami barbarzyńskimi w środkowym Esakarze oraz Rodanią i królestwami haobanijskimi i orokijskimi powiększał się też rynek zbytu- importowano futra, złoto, diamenty, czy szlachetne gatunki drzewa, zaś eksportowano jedwab, bydło, zboże i wyroby metalurgiczne. Rozwijały się kopalnie miedzi i srebra, otwierano je głównie na południu świeżo zasiedlonego przez ludność higańską Płaskowyżu Kaó, cennym w złoża. Dzięki staraniom rządu poprawiała się także sytuacja górników i wyrobników. Właśnie w II i III w. zanotowano największy rozwój osad powstałych wokół kopalń i innych miejsc wyrobu narzędzi, skupu zboża, czy przetopu metali (kaifu/''kaiyók''- dosł. "osady wyrobnicze/pracy"). Ostatni ruch Guìki'ego Schorowany kanclerz coraz częściej przebywając na wsi, by wypocząć, nie zaprzestawał pracy i codziennie przeglądał dokumenty. Opozycja skrzętnie wykorzystała jednak osłabienie polityka i zabiegała o jego ustąpienie z racji choroby. Jednak niespodziewanie w 200 r. kanclerz wyzdrowiał i wrócił do stolicy, gdzie powitano go z wielką pompą. Jednocześnie zorganizowano wielką manifestację przeciw Gaohó, mimo spełnienia przez rząd wielu żądań mieszczan i obszarników. Gra polegająca na jednoczesnym pozwalaniu na osłabianie i bojkotowanie reform przez wielu możnych i próbie ich zwalczania, nie sprawdziła się. Tłum podburzony przez możnych, złożony, a raczej naprędce sklecony z wszystkich warstw społecznych, blokował drogi do stolicy i co ważniejszych miast prowincji. Guìki postanowił pójść śladem swych wybitnych doradców i kazał spisać obszarnikom rachunek krzywd (wakábarì), które wyrządził im rząd, rozpisać je co do joty, a w przypadku, gdyby okazało się to niemożliwe, podać przybliżoną wartość strat i przyjechać do siedziby Gaohó z dziesięcioma świadkami, którzy by takowe straty poświadczyli. Możni tym razem jednak postanowili przechytrzyć organa państwa i wspólnie naradzali się, by podwyższyć kwoty strat, które rząd obiecał spłacić. Na posiadłościach arystokracji, ale także średniej szlachty i mieszczan celowo ogałacano ziemię, niszczono zbiory, palono gospodarstwa, by następnie uznać winne za te straty klęski żywiołowe, buntowników, lub, najlepiej, rzekomo nieodpowiedzialne władze. W każdym przypadku Rada Stanu była zobowiązana wypłacić odszkodowania. Ció i Kankа̄o od początku zadbali jednak o kontrolę nad przebiegem sytuacji i wysłali zaufanych szpiegów, po dziesięciu do każdej prowincji, gdzie obserwowano spowodowaną okrucieństwem arystokracji niedolę rolników. Teraz to rząd sprowadził do Kūchyì świadków niesprawiedliwości, a Gekukìfu-sehó odpowiednio zadbała o oskarżenie wielu wpływowych opozycyjnych wielmoży. Wtedy to Kairó wystosował z więzienia odezwę do esèhhi, kóhi i saióhi, a więc do całej szlachty Higanii, by "sprzeciwiła się nieudolnym i podstępnym zdrajcom" (pkt. 8). Szczęśliwie, wiadomość zniszczono, nim dotarła do przywódców esèhhi. W czerwcu 200 r. wielka delegacja możnych z wszystkich 22 prowincji przybyła do stolicy wraz ze swymi wasalami (sóhidê/''sókói''), a także częścią majątku. Rzekomo pokaźne przychody obszarników, sprezentowane Gaohó, miały być dowodem na pokorę i wierność elit. W rzeczywistości pieniądze i weksle były sfałszowane, co wykazał Ció, był przecież ministrem skarbu. Wojska magnackie wcześniej w prowincjach uderzyły na majątki i urzędy Gaohó oraz, w zależności od miasta, skrycie zabiły, badź uwięziły część urzędników, w tym sędziów i komisarzy rządowych ścigających korupcję. Gdy po kilku dniach Guìki wyszedł do zgromadzonych, ci, jak przed siedmioma laty, ponownie go przekrzyczeli i zniesławili. Nieugięty kanclerz czekał na rozwój sytuacji, lecz nie spodziewał się,że zabójstwa wielu komisarzy, o którychj nie wiedział, doprowadzą do chaosu i marszu armii Cheni Mawoó, kuzyna Kairó, na stolicę. W międzyczasie uwolniono z więzienia Kairó, Amiaó, Huri , Lo i wielu innych kacyków. W prowincjach Kēmdu, Shúk i Kirócu-gyū arystokraci wypowiedzieli posłuszeństwo rządowi i wprowadzili na urząd własnych, bądź przywrócili dawnych namiestników- nosiło to znamiona secesji. Kanclerz pod koniec czerwca udał się do cesarza i przedyskutował z nim plan działania. Tymczasem triumfujący Kairó wkroczył do stolicy. Tym razem jednak niezłomny Lāsó nie dał za wygraną i zaatakował wojska buntownika. Musiał się jednak wycofać, a na nieszczęście rządu armia magnacka zachowywała się wzorcowo- nie paliła, rabowała i nie wymuszała kwaterunków, czego nie można było powiedzieć o przekupionych przez kliki żołnierzach rządowych. Niejednokrotnie także wojska opozycji przebierały się za armie cesarską i plądrowały okolicę, lecz jako żołnierze arystokracji mieli zakaz nękania ludności. Znów plakaty informujące o przewinieniach i zbrodniach Kairó nie pomogły. Monarcha podsunął rządzącym pomysł mediacji. Pałac Cesarski poinformował o zawieszeniu walk i zaprosił w progi Syna Niebios rząd i opozycję. Obok siebie stanęli urzędnicy Gaohó, jak i znienawidzonej przez lud opozycji arystokratycznej, skorumpowanej do szpiku kości, a jednak u boku której stali znani mieszczanie, nawet sam przewodniczący stołecznej kìnsamó. We wnętrzu nie było wojska. Możni jednak przybyli na obrady z ukrytymi w szatach ostrzami- haicàn oraz ze swymi wojownikami (hirè). ''Pierwszy wszedł naturalnie cesarz. Potem wszedł kanclerz z Gaohó i opozycja, solidarnie- gęsiego, po jednym szeregu z każdej opcji. Byli m.in. Huri, Lo i Minrôk, który z racji niemal 110 lat, siedział, podczas gdy inni wstali. Następnie władca przywitał zgromadzonych, a oni przyklękli na znak wierności mu. Po mowie cesarskiej Guìki zaczął swe przemówienie- najpierw spokojnie i wyważenie, następnie jednak oskarżył obecnego w Księżycowej Sali Kairó o zbrodnie, których ze swymi zausznikami dokonał i pokazał edykt cesarski nakazujący aresztowanie spiskowców. Kairó miał jednak w zanadrzu broń- asasyni opozycji już mieli rzucić się na Radę, gdy przywołano niespodziewanie Kaóji'ego z armią stołeczną i dowódcami wszystkich cesarskich garnizonów. Wcześniej uniemożliwiono atak na Pałac- dziś historycy są prawie pewni, że wówczas planowano zabić samego cesarza. Gdy Kaóji wkroczył do sali, oddał się pod rozkazy cesarza, a ten powiedział mu: "Wprowadź światłość w Czarnym Lesie". Na to hasło dowódca wyciągnął miecz. Po chwili gwardia cesarska rozpoczęła rzeź. Nawet Himashó nie przewidział tak wielkiej zdrady prawnuka. Zabito prawie wszystkich z 75 obecnych możnych, z wyjątkiem niektórych wasali, sług i Minrôka Himashó. Nikt nie podniósł ręki na starca, uznawanego za oczywistego zdrajcę i nikczemnika, ale i postać tragiczną. Kaóji nie był w stanie zgładzić pradziadka. Po tygodniu armia Kaóji'ego i dowódców cesarskich odbiła zbuntowany Remók, a potem także pozostałe miasta i prowincje. Pozostali możni rozpierzchli sie po kraju, oddali się w ręcę wojsk, uciekli z Higanii, bądź popełnili samobójstwo. Czas buntu był skończony- wówczas dopiero nastał prawdziwy czas na trudną budowę nowej Higanii. Odejście Lāsó Guìki'ego W ciągu ostatnich ponad dwóch lat urzędowania Guìki nie podejmował znaczących przedsięwzięć i rewolucyjnych decyzji, by nie niepokoić ludu, zmęczonego ciągłymi sporami i przewrotami. Postawił na politykę pokoju i dobra (''cyó- bêló- táitan). Nie przeprowadził rekonstrukcji rządu, modyfikacji obowiązującego prawa, czy zemsty na obszarnikach. Potwierdzono dotychczasowe obostrzenia dotyczące polityki arystokracji wobec chłopstwa, komisje rządowe nadal działały bez zarzutu, uporawszy się ostatecznie z wrogami, Gaohó jeszcze uważniej niż kiedykolwiek patrzyła na ręce sobie i innym. Wokół kanclerza mnożyły się jednak koterie dworskie, bezustannie próbujące wkraść się w łaski męża stanu, zresztą bez rezultatów. Mężczyzna, zmęczony życiem w ciagłym napięciu, wytrwale pracujący dla kraju, przeżył przez 13 lat urzędowania setki zamachów na swoje życie 3 przewroty bądź próby zamachów stanu. Narastała także presja opinii publicznej, tj. w dalszym ciągu mieszczaństwa i średniej szlachty, by Lāsó wycofał się. Zimą 201 r. zainicjował jeszcze szkolenie rekrutów do wciąż reformowanej armii higańskiej, która miała odtąd bronić granic i całej stolicy, bez wydzielania na garnizony : cesarskie (wābán) i rządowe (gaobán). Dopuszczono także do awansów generalskich synów biedniejszej szlachty. W kwietniu 202 r. natomiast zakazał podpiswania umów z bankierami miejskimi na pożyczki na wysoki procent, tj. potępiał lichwę. Za oszustwa finansowe groziła kara: chłosty, więzienia, a w najcięższych przypadkach nawet śmierci. Gaohó zadbała także o bezpieczeństwo na drogach, zaostrzając kary za rozbój i przestrzegła wielmożów i rady miejskie do troski o kupców i podróżnych na drogach prowincjonalnych. 12 lutego 203 r. Lāsó Guìki ogłosił chęć "uporządkowania spraw osobistych i odpoczynku", a w swym liście do Higańczyków z marca tego roku napisał o "konieczności usłuchania się bóstw i wzorem Wielkich Przodków oddania się na spoczynek". Toteż pod koniec marca oddał się do dyspozycji cesarza. Coraz bardziej krytykujący go dworscy intryganci, część niezgładzonych elit arystokratycznych, wielu mieszczan i kapłanów apelowało o dymisję. Także przyjaciele kanclerza namawiali go do tego w trosce o jego zdrowie i spokój ducha, a gdy postanowił podac się do dymisji, wspierali go w tej decyzji. Ostatecznie, w rocznicę swego wyboru na kanclerza w 190 r., 23 marca 203 r. cesarz Saeyó ogłosił akceptację decyzji przewodniczącego Gaohó i zdymisjonował gabinet Guìki'ego. Monarcha serdecznie podziękował kanclerzowi za "wysiłek, jaki włożył w ciągu 13 lat zmieniając Higanię i pod Niebiańskim patronatem, starając się ulżyć ludowi i ostatecznie zniszczyć widmo Duchów Czarnego Lasu". Na życzenie władcy, po raz ostatni, wspólnie gwardia cesarskia i rządowa oddały honory człowiekowi, któremu Higania zawdzięczała reformy w trudnym okresie i "wbrew woli chciwych obszarników i skorumpowanych mieszczan, prowadzenie w świetlaną przyszłosć", co napisał historyk Saó Kūcank (411-500). Obok Reiki'ego, Guìki nazywany był i jest przez potomnych jednym z czterech wielkich kanclerzy (hân-''gaoráh''). Były kanclerz przez długie lata mieszkając w małym majątku Wóu na płd. Daìrènk, przyjmował gości i pisał nieustannie listy do narodu, cieszac się autorytetem i uznaniem cesarza. Zmarł w wieku 89 lat w 226 r.. Lāsó Haimā- nieposłuszna marionetka (203-221) Pierwsze lata urzędowania i regencja Lókkó Wnuk Lónai, kuzyna Guìki'ego, Lāsó Haimā, został mianowany na kanclerza 12 maja 203 r. Był wystraszony i nieprzygotowany do życia wśród intryg i konfliktów- miał wówczas jedynie 18 lat. Uroczystość powołania nowego rządu miała niezwykle skomplikowany przebieg i bogaty ceremoniał. Nie wdając się w szczegóły, opisując to wydarzenie, posłużymy się opisem Kamá Lijì'ego (155-235) , ówczesnego mistrza ceremoniału dworskiego (taókēsuizán) : "Cesarz, przybywszy do swego pałacu, zasiadł na Niebiańskim Tronie, za nim przyszli dworscy dygnitarze, ministrowie Cesarskiej, urzędnicy, dowódcy i rajcy, a także kwiat arystokracji. Z radością wygłosił do młodego, niepewnego nowego kanclerza mowę i podarował mu Wielki Zwój dokument zobowiązujący do utworzenia rządu. Następnie Haimā udał się na dziedziniec Pałacu i odebrał wojskowe honory. A zebrana była chyba piąta część armii i wszyscy dowódcy oraz gubernatorzy prowincji. Był także sam Guìki i jego ministrowie, a także wielu lokalnych wielmoży i mieszczan. W Pałacu był też ów Minrôk Himashó. Drżącemu ze strachu kanclerzowi dopomógł Syn Niebios cesarz, podnosząc kanclerzowi ręce w górę i nim pozdrawiając poddanych. Krzyczeli z radości i chwalili kanclerza i Niebiosa, dziękując za pomyślne rządy wielkiego rodu Lāsó. W godzinach wieczornych nastąpiła uczta i wielkie wesele wśród dworu." Jak widać, choć wszystko zorganizowano z wielką pompą, sam Haimā bał się nowej roli i odpowiedzialności z nim związanej. Entuzjazm wszystkich środowisk i warstw społecznych mógł wiązać się też z dużymi oczekiwaniami wobec nie tyle kanclerza, co nowego rządu- jedni wierzyli w kontynuację kursu Guìki'ego, inni zaś w ustępstwa na rzecz możnych, czy mieszczan. Skład nowej Gaohó właściwie nie różnił się od tej kierowanej przez poprzedniego gaoráh. Ció i Kankа̄o dominowali w Radzie i pomimo presji na młodego kanclerza ze strony arystokratów, bogatych mieszczan i grupy związanej z dworem cesarskim, starali się być dla nich przeciwwagą i kierować sprawami kraju, by szły wedle planów zapoczątkowanych przez poprzednika Haimā. Kanclerz, przecież nastolatek, nie czuł się powołany do nowej roli i przerażała go perspektywa zamachów, ataków politycznych i intryg, bał się, że padnie ofiarą spisku, jak niegdyś Reiki. Odizolował się, nie bez "poparcia" i entuzjazmu sterujących nim koterii, w swym pałacu Kaiyó. Mentorem Haimā był generał Lókkó Saê (151-244), przyjaciel i doradca jego dziadka ,Lónai. Był to człowiek chwiejny, w zamachu stanu ze 190 r. i 200 r. stanął nawet chwilowo po stronie kliki związanej z Kairó, lecz dzięki wrodzonemu sprytowi i urokowi osobistemu, uniknął aresztu oraz rzezi z 200 r.- przebywał wówczas jako wysłannik Gaohó u plemion na Północy. Organizując rozrywki młodemu arystokracie, nie zapominał o własnych interesach- próbował pod przykrywką wspierania dotowanych przez państwo przyklasztornych przytułków wkradać się w łaski kapłanów i kupywać, bądź dzierżawić od nich ziemie, w zamian za umarzanie długów- duchowieństwo kácya stało się wtedy głównym pożyczkodawcą w kraju. Wkrótce wpadł jednak w spiralę zadłużenia, co nie przeszkodziło mu w wyłudzeniu państwowych funduszy za rzekome straty w swym majątku. Reszta kliki Lókkó oraz stronnictwa mieszczańskie były równie skorumpowane. Ció słusznie uznał, że wojsko, najwyższe urzędy i sądy raz jeszcze wymagają gruntownej kontroli, w wyniku której aresztowano wiele osób. Na razie jednak nie niepokojono regenta, z uwagi na jego znajomości na dworze i w armii. Rząd składał się w większości wciąż z osób wiernych zasadom Guìki'ego, gdy jednak Lókkó ogłosił się jesienią 203 r. "pełnomocnikiem kanclerza", zaniepokoiło to ministrów. Na razie jednak realizowali z zapałem swe zadania. Reforma armii i sojusz z "Północnymi Barbarzyńcami" W rządzie Haimā znaleźli się, prócz dawnych, wybitnych ministrów oraz wprowadzonych w 203 r. miernot typu Caiu Kólê, kuzyn Lókkó, czy rzecznik stołecznej rady miejskiej, Sesú Ruoló, także takie osobistości, jak przyjaciel Kaóji'ego i dawny członek Rinbirē, uczestnik rozprawy z Kairó z 200 r., Maèga Jinlē, który został ministrem wojny. Wraz z Ció i Kankа̄o, nowy urzędnik rozpoczął walkę z korupcją, zwłaszcza w wojsku, co było jego głównym zadaniem. Potwierdzono funkcjonowanie miejskich garnizonów i rolę współpracy miejskich milicji z armią. Wycofano podział na garnizony cesarskie i rządowe, co do końca nie udało się przeprowadzić Guìki'emu. Ograniczono rolę "Błękitnych Tarcz"- wolnych, lecz najczęściej związanych z miejscową arystokracją jednostek wojskowych, rekrutujących się z higańskich kolonistów i mieszczan pochodzenia mianijskiego. Przywrócono komisarzy rządowych w miastach i obozach wojskowych, armia miała się także angażowac w pomoc ludności w razie klęsk, naprawę budowli, mostów i dróg oraz strzeżenie porządku publicznego. By zwalczać rozbój i napady na karawany kupieckie, zwłaszcza z krajów ościennych, powołano Straż Wewnętrzną (Bānsakkì-hailó) i podzielono ją na jednostki (dà), po 500 żołnierzy w każdym powiecie, zaś po 20 jednostek w każdej prowincji, W celu ochrony północnej granicy Higanii przed ciągłymi napadami koczowniczych plemion, rząd utworzył także Straż Graniczną (Baipu-hailó/ Baiwó-lótô). Ministerstwo Wojny we współpracy z ministerstwami prawa i oświaty zorganizowało także kursy czytania i pisania dla żołnierzy, organizowano także szkółki i obozy szkoleniowe, gdzie kształcono armię pod względem retoryki, historii kraju, malarstwa, szkolono też młodych szeregowców w praktycznych czynnościch w razie np. zabładzenia w trakcie marszu wojsk, czy samoobrony bez użycia broni białej , tj. leisabó/''inìzô''. Na zlecenie Gaohó lokalni artyści z każdej prowincji zaprojektowali sztandary i opaski identyfikacyjne dla żołnierzy z każdej prowincji. Każdego żołnierza wyposażono w obowiązkowy zestaw w czasie bitwy, tzw. kamórèi, w skład którego wchodziły: ekwipunek ratowniczy, tj. jedzenie i 20 múków (yói), obosieczny, krótki nóż (sú), żelazny nieśmiertelnik z nazwiskiem, nazwą i symbolem oddziału i nazwiskiem dowódcy (ikidôbu), uniwersalny sznur (pó), brzytwę do golenia (luóbà) i glinianą tabliczkę do zapisania swej woli i nazwiska w razie niemożności znalezienia nieśmiertelnika. Prócz troski o potrzeby żołnierzy, w wojsku wprowadzono także jasny i klarowny podział obowiązków w armii, w tym celu np. porządkowano system rang w armii higańskiej. Reforma rang w armii higańskiej (203-204): Zaimiró/''zairè'' (szeregowy)- żołnierz szeregu (zai' /''bánzai''), najniższy stopień, istniał już od czasów armii państewek mahó, niekiedy wyróżniało się też starszych szeregowych (lánkzai); ''Nódô/zaidô ''(dowódca zai, tj. szeregu-jednostki liczącej zwykle 20 wojowników; ''Maónódô ''(dowódca 10 szeregów- 200 osób)- maó oznacza 200; '''''Kìsashunódô (dowódca legionu/ oddziału, tj. 10 maó); Yōjōdô/''paeshudô'' (dowódca korpusu- y''ōjō/paeshu)''-zwykle dowodził wszystkimi garnizonami kilku prowincji, a bezpośrednią kontrolę sprawował nad wojskami ze stolic prowincji, na czas wojny powoływano także galbándô/gaì''bándô'', czyli zwierchnika wojsk jednej prowincji; Sakagāntin/''Sakaminn''- dosł. niższy dowódca główny/marszałek- jedynie na czas wojny, wybierano ich dwóch- jeden odpowiedzialny był za komunikację wojsk, logistykę i sytuację wewnętrzną, drugi zaś był "prawą ręką" dowódcy armii, w razie potrzeby go zastępował, w razie oblężenia kierował też obroną stolicy; Gāntin/''gāndô/ 'minn'- naczelny dowódca, marszałek, powoływany na czas wojny, na czas pokoju zastępował go minister wojny, odpowiedzialny za ruchy wojsk w kraju i za granicami, dbał o zaopatrzenie i logistykę, mianowany przez Gaohó i powoływany przez cesarza. Przedstawiony tu wykaz stopni dotyczy armii lądowej, reformę jednak przeprowadzono także we flocie wojennej. Ustalono proporce floty handlowej i wojennej, a także zakazano łączenia stanowisk, np. urzędnika rady miejskiej, sądu, czy Gaohó i dowódcy, złagodzono kary za lżejsze wykroczenia, karę śmierci zachowano jedynie za zdradę stanu i ucieczkę z pola bitwy, ale tylko w pewnych sytuacjach. Ponadto Ministerstwo Wojny ostatecznie uporządkowało system, jak byśmy dziś powiedzieli, rodzajów sił zbrojnych wchodzących w skład armii lądowej: piechota (''megúsó), kawaleria (dāusó), łucznicy (gósó/''yámêsó''), kusznicy (gausó), bombardierzy (upâsó/''tùtùsó''), a także saperzy (dókóógi/''dókókurui''), nowatorska formacja, działająca głównie w walce ze stepowymi nomadami. Ponadto każda formacja miała chorążych (waói/''waóbonū'') od "flaga"- waó, którzy dzierzyli proporzec danej jednostki i zagrzewali do boju. Marszałek miał do dyspozycji cesarskich chorążych (kāwāwaó), mógł też dysponować monarszymi sztandarami. Nowy system militarny działał na tyle wydajnie i był tak prosty i przemyślany, że przetrwał do XIX wieku, a część nazw rang przetrwała w armii do dziś. Maèga był zręcznym dyplomatą, postanowił więc wykorzystać swe zdolności do zapewnienia trwałego bezpieczeństwa na północnych rubieżach cesarstwa. Minister postanowił wysłać misję dyplomatyczną do stepowych plemion za północną granicą Higanii. Postanowiono stworzyć wśród koczowniczych ord sztuczny konflikt i w ten sposób wcielić w życie zasadę "divide et impera" Ambitne ministerstwo miało poparcie nawet nieoficjalnego regenta i przeciwnika dawnej ekipy, Lókkó Saê. Jinlē, po naradzie z całą Gaohó, otrzymał zgodę na wyprawę i w marcu 204 r. pojechał na granicę kraju wraz z Kaójim oraz dwoma szeregami żołnierzy. Odwiedził 6 państewek barbarzyńców: 4 z nich, Kaómaó (mian. Gôbû), Laió (Reum), Sasêkì (Baure) i Wì (Vë) były konglomeratami mianijsko-laughijskimi, zaś 2: Mampa (j. laughijski kobö- Nambă) i Kēlal (laugh. Gëll) były państwami stworzonymi wyłącznie przez nomadów pochodzenia Lâughi lub Mön. Maèga Jinlē wizytował dwory lokalnych władców i wodzów, zawierał traktaty z tamtejszymi przywódcami, wprowadził także mnichów kacjańskich do miast i osad koczowników, sprowadził architektów i artystów. Władcy zaczęli tworzyć miasta, budynki i ogrody na wzór higański, więc kultura narodowa cesarstwa po raz pierwszy mogła przeżyć ekspansję i być dla kogoś wzorcem. Poznano uzbrojenie ludów koczowniczych, na przyszłość przydało się także rozeznanie w ukształtowaniu powierzchni krajów Stepu. Misja poskutkowała- wszystkie 6 koczowniczych lub pół-koczowniczych państw zerwało stosunki z koczowniczymi ordami na dalszej północy Równin Kandańskich, bo tak później nazwano ten region. Sam minister napisał także dzieło "Hādekkì" ("Kraje Północne"), w którym opisywał zwyczaje ludów północnych Wyżyn, ich ustrój, wojsko i język. Kronika do dziś stanowi bezcenne źródło opisujące dzieje ludu i kultury zniszczonej przez późniejszy najazd imperium rewahijskiego. Gaohó miała także pozwolić pieciuset wojownikom szkolić się w stolicy Higanii, wkrótce liczbę te zwiększono do 3000, a następnie do 5000. Minister wojny przebywał na Północy przez sześć miesięcy, szkoląc przez pozostałe dwa wojska plemienne, a następnie kontynuował misję w kraju, tworząc dla nich ośrodek szkoleniowy na północy prowincji Shúk. Zjednoczone armie miały wkrótce stawić czoła najazdowi z Północy, co było nie lada wyzwaniem dla młodego sojuszu. Inne reformy Gaohó. Stosunki z kanclerzem i Lókkó Rzą, mimo widocznego w nim wewnętrznego konfliktu, nie ograniczał się bynajmniej do aktywności na tle militarnym. Już w końcu 203 r. podjęto kontynuowanie rozpoczętej jeszcze przez kanclerza Guìki'ego reformy edukacji. Gaohó, a przynajmniej postępowi ministrowie, starali się ujednolicić system edukacji, dotąd inny w każdej prowincji, a często i w innym okręgu, z racji prowadzenia szkolnictwa przez kacjańskie klasztory i wsparcia finansowego lokalnych możnych. Nie likwidowano jednak tych prywatnych ośrodków kształcenia, zalecono im jedynie program samonaprawy- oprócz nauki mitologii, kosmogonii i powiązanej z nimi filozofii oraz algebry i sztuk walki, zaczęto uczyć retoryki, historii, agronomii, geografii, ekonomii i, co było rewolucją na skalę południowego Esakaru, języków obcych. W przypadku Higanii był to najczęściej język orokijski, a także haobański i rodanijski. Starsi uczniowie, tj. od 12 do 16 roku życia przyswajali wiedzę także z prawa,arytmetyki i muzyki. Szkolnictwo poszeregowano pod względem wieku: najmłodsi, w wieku od 6 do 12 lat byli yódai, tj. "młodzikami" i uczęszczali do caisāmkukó, tj. elementarnej szkoły regionalnej. Starsi, w przedziale 12-16, chodzili do rórókukó , tj. "gimnazjów, dosł. szkół (dla) podlotków)", oficjalnie rójikukó ''- "szkół młodzieżowych", zaś dla pragnących kontynuować wykształcenie, stworzono lokalne ''bóharìhânkukó, czyli akademie mające przygotować ich do roli prawników, zarządców, sędziów, czy urzędników. Natomiast w Kūchyì stworzono przekształconą Akademię Prawną w Cesarską Akademię Główną (Kāwāgān'duliān). W chwili założenia istniały tam wydziały (baó): Prawa (Câìbaó), Filozofii (Kátakubaó), Matematyki (Cēmmibaó), Geografii i Języków (Sómêku we Jēta-baó), Sztuki (Shānlaibaó) i Administracji (Wairabubaó). Początkowo władze uczelni powołane przez Gaohó z najwybitniejszych filozofów, emerytowanych urzędników i artystów, obawiały się znikomego zainteresowania studiowaniem tam. Rzeczywiście, w 204 r. zgłosiło się jedynie 38 chętnych. W miarę rozwoju uniwersytetu, wzrastało jednak zainteresowanie nim: w 205 r. uczyło się tam już 211 studentów, w 220 r.- 890, zaś w 227 r. już ponad 5 000. Przybywali nawet z zagranicy- głównie z Orokii, Taonamii, Kilungii i Haobanii, a także z zaprzyjaźnionych plemion z Północnych Wyżyn. Dla wykształcenia w sprawach wojskowości utworzono osobną Akademię Wojenną (Kerikgôhasàlo), gdzie kształcili sie kadeci przed służbą w piechocie, kawalerii, czy we flocie wojennej. Tych zmian nie popierał Lókkó, obawiając się protestu wykształconej przez rządowy Uniwersytet potencjalnej opozycji przeciw niemu i buntu młodych kadetów przeciw jego regencji. Chciał sprowokować armię rządową do działań przeciw nowo utworzonym szkołom, lecz chwilowo zawieszono te plany, gdyż 11 maja 204 r. zmarł Minrôk Himashó. Śmierć przebiegłego arystokraty, mimo rekordowego wieku 111 lat, była szokiem dla Higańczyków. Dotąd "nieśmiertelny", wyrachowany starzec wydawał się być niezniszczalny, przynajmniej w opinii propagandystów opozycji. Był jednak silną oraz skomplikowaną osobowością, a jego odejście, mimo wielu grzechów i knowań, zostało przyjęte ze smutkiem i szacunkiem nawet wśród największych wrogów. Na pochówku pojawiła sie solidarnie delegacja opozycyjnej arystokracji, stronnicy dworu, ministrowie Gaohó, obszarnicy, mieszczanie, delegacje chłopskie, kanclerz, Lókkó i sam cesarz, zjawił się nawet Guìki i według kronikarzy "uronił łzę nad, choć o wielu twarzach i przebiegłym, ale jednak wielkim, godnym szacunku Minrôkiem. Prawnuk polityka, Kaóji, szedł pierwszy w konwoju. Ciało dawnego członka Triady spalono zgodnie z higańską tradycją, a prochy rozrzucono, wedle życzenia zmarłego, na wody Morza Szmaragdowego. " A 22 sztandary reprezentowały 22 prowincje Cesarstwa. I była wielka flaga cesarska i cesarskie poczty. Konie lśniąco białe niczym śnieg z Gór Błękitnych wiozły prochy zmarłego i rozległa się pieśń nadwornego chóru rodu Minrôków:' I nawet gdy nieszczęście, bieda i głód, gdy spotka nas kara głęboka, nie zaznasz dobroci nad jego dobroć,nad chwałę wielkiego Minrôka ''!'" ("Kroniki"- ''Yaumè- aut. Kamá Lijì'ego). Jak widać, choć sam arystokrata był przez ten cały czas persona non grata u wielu, społeczeństwo potrafiło wznieść się ponad podziały i z szacunkiem pochylić się nad śmiercią tej, poniekąd tragicznej postaci, jaką był członek Triady, minister w rządzie Lāsó Reiki'ego, faktyczny rządca Higanii i inispirator licznych buntów- niejednoznaczny, zagadkowy, sędziwy Minrôk Himashó (93-204). W końcu czerwca Lókkó postanowił jednak wszcząć bunt przeciwko "niewłaściwym" ministrom z Gaohó, tj. tym, którzy kontynuowali linę polityczną byłego kanclerza. Próbował namówić część gwardii miejskiej do wypowiedzenia posłuszeństwa rządowi, co zresztą próbowali jego poprzednicy. Plan jednak spalił na panewce. Chciał też przekupić prywatną gwardię Ció, co się nie udało. Nie pomogły odwołania do kacjańskich wierzeń i nieudolna próba przekonania przezornych kapłanów do głoszenia "nieprzychylności bóstw" wobec części Rady Stanu. Jinlē, przejrzawszy zamiary " kanclerskiego opiekuna ", ogłosił to radzie miejskiej i posiedzeniu Gaohó, a także ostrzegł cesarza, by ten nie wierzył na słowo spiskowcowi. Gwardia cesarska w chwili przybycia Lókkó na dziedziniec Pałacu, aresztowała go i wydała gwardii Gaohó. Widać, że reforma armii tym razem poskutkowała- cała akcja przebiegła szybko i sprawnie. Buntownik był teraz na łasce "kanclerza", czyli de facto zwycięskiego trio- Ció, Maègi i Kankа̄o. Ostatecznie zgodzili się na zachowanie zdrajcy w Radzie pod warunkiem "dobrego zachowania i patriotyzmu", nie wyjaśniając, co mają owe warunki oznaczać. Nałożono także na ród Lókkó kontrybucję 20 000 múków, co było wówczas sumą horrendalną. Najgorsze jednak było to, że urzędnik musiał całą tę sumę spłacić z dochodów swych posiadłości. Początkowo odmówił, ale widmo całkowitej kompromitacji i usunięcia z Gaohó poskutkowało- spłacił całą sumę, dodatkowo zadłużając się u mieszczan, więc był wrogiem już wszystkich, a wkróce przestał byc dla kogokolwiek znaczącą figurą opozycji. W kraju wciąż jednak działała sieć agentów samozwańczego regenta, gotowa walczyć o jego sprawę do końca, więc nie był to koniec kłopotów. Młody kanclerz coraz bardziej otwierał oczy i wzrastał w przekonaniu słuszności kroków nowej "Triady", bo tak nazywano zwycięskich ministrów. Teraz to oni, nie Lókkó, byli mistrzami i przykładem dla Haimā. Ku wściekłości opozycji nastolatek udał się do cesarza na Święto Wiosny, Kaitumón ''już w kwietniu 204 r., bez towarzystwa "doradcy", za to ze śmietanką urzędników prorządowych ze wspomnianymi trzema ministrami na czele. Nowy kanclerz uczył się wraz z Jinlē sztuk walki i wraz z nim oficjalnie latem 204 r. wizytował koszary armii cesarskiej i sprzymierzonych sił nomadów w prowincji Shúk. Starał się kontynuować dzieło cesarza i zawarł z nim umowę w maju 205r. o rozszerzeniu dzieła monarchy- Cesarskiego Gabinetu ds. Ważnych Ludowi-na kolejne dziedziny i zainicjował powstanie przy ministerstwach wydziałów krajowych (''gekukìbaó) zajmujących się skargami mieszkańców, rozpatrującymi sprawy kierowane przez sądy miejskie i prowincjonalne i kierujące handlem, współpracując z odpowiednimi komisjami rządowymi. Lókkó walczył o pozycję w Radzie, lecz był pod pręgierzem opinii publicznej. Potrzebował innej osoby, którą mógłby pokierować, bo jego osobiste znaczenie było już zerowe. Tymczasem, zbliżał się poważny konflikt z wrogimi północnymi ordami. Wielka Wojna na Północy (206-211) Pierwsze ataki ord i spustoszenie północnej Higanii Zgodnie z prognozami Jinlē, północne ordy Nämä (hig. Num/''Nun''), Kellû (hig. Kóla) i liczne mniejsze federacje zwane przez Higańczyków pod zbiorową nazwą Sushā (dosł. "szarańcza", "rój"), wiosną 206 r. przypuściły szturm na zaprzyjażnione z cesarstwem państewka. Wprawdzie konie nomadów były po zimie osłabione, jednak najeźdźcy nie zamierzali czekać do zacieśnienia się sojuszu "północnych barbarzyńców" z Higanią, co skutkowałoby m.in. dozbrojeniem ord. Wrogie plemiona wkroczyły na tereny państwa Sasêkì (Baure) i Wì (Vë), skąd było najbliżej do higańskich granic. Spustoszono dopiero co rozwijające się miasta, a dowodzący zachodnią armią ord syn Vôasna, władcy państwa Nämä , Böluki wymusił okup w wysokości 25 000 múków na władcy Wi. Żądanie to było nie do spełnienia, więc wymordowano wszystkich zakładników przetrzymywanych przez barbarzyńców w lokalnej świątyni, a było ich od 500 do 3000, następnie wszystkich spalono żywcem. Nawet sam władca Nämä był oburzony niezgodnym z honorowym kodeksem plemion stepowych zachowaniem syna, przez co zdjął go ze stanowiska dowódcy. Nieporozumienie w obozie wroga nie zostało niestety wykorzystane przez obrońców, gdyż wojska z Vë i Baure uciekł w popłochu. Odwagą nie poszczycyli się także stacjonujący na Północy Higańczycy- żołnierze cesarscy w popłochu opuścili swe garnizony we wszystkich sześciu ordach po pierwszych porażkach. Na początku kwietnia kanclerz wraz z ministrami z Gaohó udał się do cesarza na zwołane przez rząd posiedzenie w związku z agresją na sojuszników. Postanowiono wysłać 20 000 żołnierzy armii rządowej, 10 000 gwardzistów mieszczańskich i 5 oddziałów gwardii cesarskiej do ochrony kanclerza, który chciał towarzyszyć obrońcom. W czasie odprawy cesarz i kanclerz przemówili do żołnierzy, a potem, w dniu 15 kwietnia, odmaszerowali w kierunku północnym, Wtedy też generał Hayaür z państwa Sata zaatakował prowincję Sūdoì i spalił wiele miejscowości. Z wojskami z Gāngal wkrótce połączyły się wojska z pozostałych prowincji oraz szkoleni w prowincji Shúk sojuszniczy żołnierze. Maègi wiedział, że łącząc higańskie uzbrojenie, piechotę i taktykę z wytrzymałością konnicy i łuczników plemiennych, mają szanse w starciu z najeźdźcą. Pierwsza bitwa na terytorium Higanii odbyła się 23 maja 206 r. w pobliżu nieistniejącej dzis wsi Haisón w prowincji Shúk. Po początkowym rozbiciu cesarskiej piechoty, motywowani sukcesami odważnych sojuszniczych wojowników i zachętami kanclerza, żołnierze higańscy pokonali wojska chainba (dowódcy) wojsk wrogich ord Kailuma, bratanka Hayaüra. Chainbę wzięto do niewoli, ale zagrożenie nie zniknęło, Po tygodniu ścigający sprzymierzone armie wuj ujętego wodza zemścił się na zwyciężcach, mordując okoliczną ludność. Armia cesarska natychmiast odbiła oblężone miejscowości i ruszyła w pościg za Hayaürem. Po wygranej bitwie pod Nansók we wrześniu 206 r. dowódca zbiegł do ojczyzny, gdzie władca Nämä kazał go ściąć. Wojna jednak trwała dalej- napadnięte prowincje , tym razem Środkowych Wyżyn i sprzymierzone ordy dzielnie sie broniły. Okrutna zima 207 r. i dalsze walki. Zdrada Lókkó Bitwy pod Ausó i Kèrôk zimą 207 r. nie poprawiły położenia obrońców- łącznie zginęło ich około 25 000, a do niewoli wzięto ok. 15 000 jeńców, z których do domu wskutek nieludzkiego traktowania wróciła garstka. Minister Maègi w trakcie tych walk nieomal stracił dłoń w wyniku szarży stepowej konnicy. Przeciwko 40 000 żołnierzy cesarskich i 19 000 wprawdzie słabiej uzbrojonych, lecz bogatych w doświadczenie walki na stepie koczowników stanęło łącznie 90 000 najeźdźców, więc mimo klęski aliantów, trzeba przyznać waleczność i męstwo wojowników z racji ogromnej przewagi liczebnej wroga- zginęło od 15 do 25 000 żołnierzy agresora. W wyniku walk m.in. na płaskowyżu Kaó, a także na nieosłoniętych od mroźnego wiatru stepowego równinach, padło wiele koni po obu stronach konfliktu. Żołnierze mimo dobrego uzbrojenia skarżyli się na brak zimowego odzienia, co Ministerstwo obiecało poprawić Wielu niestety, zwłaszcza pochodzących z Wybrzeża i nawykłych do łagodnego klimatu Higańczyków zmarło z wyziębienia . Morale było fatalne, armia odmawiała dalszego marszu. Na wiosnę tegoż roku wycofano większość dotychczasowych sił na południe, częśc zwolniono, natomiast powołano nowych rekrutów, około 30 000 ochotników z całego kraju, a także powołanych do armii urzędników, rzemieślników i nauczycieli. Sytuacja na froncie była dramatyczna, szukano wszędzie oszczędności, co nie było dla Gaohó łatwe wskutek ogromnej dziury budżetowej spowodowanej zapożyczaniem się Lókkó i jego sojuszników, wpływami magnaterii i ciągłym sabotowaniem działań "Triady" przez powołanych przez stryja kanclerza w 203 r. ministrów. Rząd został zmuszony podwyższyć podatki, co oczywiście spotkało się z oporem ludności- już wówczas reglamentowano na północy kraju żywnośćna, która miała iść na potrzeby głodującej armii, a zwiekszenie danin podsyciło niezadowolenie. Domagano się podpisania pokoju. Wykorzystał to zręcznie Lókkó, który potajemnie spoktał się z mamnägiem (władcą) Nämä latem 207 r. na północy kraju, wymykając sie ze stolicy i podpisał traktat o niewspieraniu rządu przez rody mu sprzyjające, zapowiedział też bojkot polityki gospodarczej rządu wobec agresywnych państw stepowych i odmawianie wcielania do wojsk cesarskich rodowych armii podległych wielu esèhhi. ''Mamnäg zaś zobowiązał się do łagodnego traktowania jeńców z armii sojuszniczych rodów i zaprzestanie najazdu w obliczu zmiany kursu politycznego w Higanii- "opiekun" kanclerza planował restaurację swych wpływów i zamach stanu. W stolicy zarządzono alarm, rozpoczęły się poszukiwania zbiega w całym kraju. Lókkó nie zamierzał się już jednak zjawić w Gaohó. Nawet młody kanclerz rozkazał schwytać i przykładnie ukarać stryja, domyślano się jego zdrady. Okrutna wojna wciąż trwała. '''Lata 208-210' Lókkó ukrywał się przez resztę wojny na terenach objętych działaniami wojennymi, chroniony przez swych agentów. Rząd szukał go zawzięcie, lecz wciąż "Triadzie" deptał po piętach wywiad przebiegłego regenta. Kanclerz chciał wpłynąć na rząd, by ten poprawił warunki wojska, do 209 r. upierano się jednak przy pozostawaniu przy żelaznej dyscyplinie i usilnym przetrzymywaniu wojsk na Północy, Młody, lecz coraz bardziej świadom zagrożenia kraju Haimā wiedział, że zmuszanie wojsk cesarskich nieprzywykłych do trudnych warunków stepowych do pozostawania na froncie może być świetntym pretekstem dla opozycji na czele z Lókkó do wzniecenia buntu i i istotnie, tak wkrótce się stało. Jednak nie było już mowy na powrót zdrajcy do stolicy i ugodę z nim. Wojska cesarskie osttecznie wycofano z północnych prowincji późną jesienią 208 r., lecz natychmiast przysłano nowe. Sztab spodziewał się ataku z północy, lecz wojska wroga podejrzanie wycofały się na okupowane terytoria sojusznika. Tam w celu wyzwolenia zaprzyjaźnionych ord wysłano 20 000 Higańczyków walczących ramię w ramię z miejscowymi o wolność państewek. Wreszcie państwo Nämä wysłało kolejne tysiące żołnierzy na prowincje, tym razem północno wschodnie. Po sromotnej klęsce wojsk higańskich pod Sókó i Maêryú odwołano dowódcę Armii Wschodu Asaki Sasènka, a powołano na jego miejsce Kó Laiwwà z Shúk. Zreorganizowano też wszystkie wojska obronne- pozostawiono bez zmian garnizony stacjonujące w miastach, lecz armię na północy kraju podzielono na jednostki regionalne (rôkerikdô): Armię Zachodnią (Wēshu), Armię Środkowych Wyżyn (Bānhasāmshu) i Armię Wschodnią (Midóshu), z każdej z nich wydzielono Jednostki Stepowe (Ránsuzai), liczyły one jednak, wbrw nazwie, nie po 10, lecz po 1000 wojowników, więc dla uściślenia terminologii nazywano je też susózai- dosł. "tysięczne jednostki. , którymi dowodzili tysięcznicy-''susótin''. Nowym dowódcą połączonej armii obronnej został 27-letni Wáli Hânwu, dotąd bliżej nieznany dowódca garnizonu Móki w prowincji Kìrócu-gyū. Pierwszy chrzest bojowy świeżo sformowane siły przebyły na równinie Wósān (mian. Wëzzō), dziś w prowincji Kiricyā. 21 lutego 209 r. wrogie siły pod dowództwem wodza Biawwa (hig. Yaó/Wyaó) z państwa Keu zaatakowały Higańczyków. Po dwudniowej bitwie i zapedzeniu wroga do wąwozu Hómna (mian. Ghummu) 5 legionów Armii Wschodu i 2 Armii Śr. Wyżyn wspieranych przez nomadów i 8 Jednostek Stepowych zwyciężyło. Po kolejnych zwycięskich bojach zdobyto miasta kraju Sasêkì i wyzwolono część Wi i Mampy. Uwolniono tez z niewoli setki tysięcy Mianijczyków i Mön, w tym miejscowe elity, a nawet władcę Mampy, Halusę (mian. Ghōuss). W trakcie obrony okupowanego miasta Kagg'ë w Wi poległ Biawwa. Do lipca 209 r. odbito z rąk agresorów większośc terytorium sojuszniczych ord, pod władzą Nämä i Rihan pozostawała już tylko część Wi i Kēlal (Gëll). Wojska higańskie mogły wówczas przystąpić do reorganizacji życia społecznego i armii na wyzwolonych terenach,co uniemożliwił jednak kontratak Böluki'ego, którego to ojciec przywrócił w krytycznym dlań momencie na stanowisko dowódcy wojsk stepowych. Po klęsce na terenie południowego Wi, jesienią dowódca wycofał się. Wówczas także zbiegł teraz znajdujący się na łasce koczowników Lókkó. Plan zdrajcy całkowicie spalił na panewce, co skompromitowało go w oczach dotychczasowych zwolenników. Ponownie większość z nich przeszła na stronę rządu- a była to pokaźna wg kronik ilość urzędników prowincjonalnych, rajców, możnych, obszarników, sędziów, dowódców, mieszczan, szpiegów, a także chłopstwa i zwykłych bandytów i złodziei. Tym razem Gaohó nie była łaskawa dla podwójnych zdrajców- skazano większość z nich na śmierć, niektórych na długoletnie roboty. Wuj kanclerza stracił resztki poważania w Higanii, był teraz numerem jeden na liście poszukiwanych. W Radzie Stanu próbowano pod namowami Ció dokonać przewrotu, tym razem jednak sam kanclerz radził poczekać "Triadzie" do zakończenia owjny i schwytania regenta, by nie mieć już przeciw sobie żadnego zagrożenia. Na północnych stepach latem 209 r. panował chaos- poszczególne państewka odłączały się i przyłączały do federacji, trwały bunty ludowe i wojskowe. Gdy władca Kellû poprosił cesarza o pokój, natychmiast pozostałę kraje koalicji zaatakowały i podzieliły między siebie jego ziemie. Najazdy wrogich plemion pustoszyły zbiory Higańczyków i dobytek ludności ord i Higanii. Wciąż istniała sieć wywiadowcza Lókkó, która sabotowała działania armii i siała antyrządową propagandę, do 211 r. organizowała także wzorowane na Rinbirē oddziały mające na celu "obronę ludności przed szaleństwem wojny" i zastraszające urzędników, by nie wspierali garnizonów i buntowali lud przeciw obronie kraju. Od maja do grudnia 210 r. spustoszono około 55 000 km², co spowodowało głód w północnych prowincjach. Agresorzy odwoływali się do wspólnych korzeni ludów zamieszkujących północ Higanii i ludów Lâughi i mianijskich, mamnäg Nämy nakazał nawet złagodzenie uciążliwej polityki okupacyjnej wobec autochtonów w prowincjach higańskich i ordach przez ów kraj okupowanych. Stracono szanse na spokój na północnych granicach- ordy niczym śmiertelnie ugodzona bestia, wciąż były groźne dla cesarstwa i jego sojuszników. Klęska agresorów i losy Lókkó Kronikarz dworski Kamá Lijì wspominał w "Kronikach": " Pierwszego miesiąca Roku Mgły w marcu 211 r. wojska ludów Północnych Stepów ponownie przypuściły atak na naszą krainę bogów. Sojusznicy wciąż przebywali u naszych granic, czekając na pomoc Gaohó. Wielce groźny i nieludzki barbarzyńca Pulēhi Böluki, syn władcy Nämy wymordował tysiące mieszkańców państw stepu i Higanii, a setkami wywiódł na północ w niewolę. Wielki minister wojny- Màegi przysięga na Niebiosa i Tron cesarza, że pomści krzywdę rodaków i naszych przyjaciół. Już dziesięć garnizonów na wiosnę ruszyło, skoro śniegi pierwsze puściły, a z nimi iść trzecia część armii." Tym razem władcy agresywnych ord nakazali wojskom, by nie znały litości- wymordowano tysiące osób, dziesiątki tysięcy wywieziono na północ i sprzedano w niewolę, wiele miasteczek i wiosek upadło, wyludniło sie, a w najlepszym razie już nigdy nie odzyskało danwej pozycji gospodarczej i kulturalnej. Od tego czasu w północnych prowincjach normą stały się liczne bunty i spiski, zaś w pierwszych latach po wojnie trwał chaos związany z działalnością "błękitnych tarcz". Ponownie wkraczający na tereny cesarstwa barbarzyńcy tym razem, mimo czystek i rabunków, namawiali ludność do wzięcia udziału w wojnie przeciw wojskom higańskim ze względu na "wspólne cele i wartości", jak przekonywał włada Nämy, szczegółowo ich nawet nie wyjaśniając. Autochtonom obiecywano wolność, mieszczanom i osadnikom pochodzenia higańskiego autonomię kulturalną i liczne swobody gospodarcze i przywileje oraz odszkodowania za straty poniesione przez wojska ord. Za tą kampanią propagandową stał rzecz jasna Lókkó, co zresztą już zapowiadał w swej zdradzieckiej umowie z agresorami cztery lata wcześniej. Agitacja nie tylko nie przyniosła efektu, ale i zmobilizowała wszystkie warstwy i społeczności północnej Higanii do walki przeciwko okupantom, bez względu na majątek i narodowosć razem walczyli Higańczycy i Mianijczycy, chłopi, mieszczanie, kupcy i możni kóhi, a nawet niektórzy majętni esèhhi. Nie tak rzadkie, zwłaszcza wśród obszarników, przypadki zdrady narodowej surowo karano, najczęściej śmiercią. Zorganizowano oddziały partyzanckie na wzór Rinbirē i Maoji- samú- kewi-taitó, nazwane Oddziałami Obrony Północnych Wyżyn (Hādehasām-''rón''-''bánka''). Walczącym patriotom opomogły wojska rządowe, niespodziewanie szybko prowadzac ofensywę i ostatecznie rozbijając nomadów na Płaskowyżu Kaó w maju 211 r. W bitwie nad rzeką Góló Böluki próbował odzyskać honor i pokonać armię higańską, jednak jego plany zniweczyły wojska Wi, Loió , Sasêkì i Mampy, które dzięki wytrwałej kawalerii i zręcznym łucznikom przetrzebiły 80-tysięczne oddziały wroga. Armię cesarską do boju wspólnie prowadzili Kaóji i Wáli Hânwu. Do lipca wyzwolono ponownie większość ord i całe terytorium Higanii. W ordach pólnocnych zapanował teraz całkowity chaos, obalono przejściowo nawet władcę silnej dotąd Nämy, a dzięki cichemu sojuszowi z Wi i Higanią, niepodległośc odzyskało Kellû, którego władca, już jako jeniec cesarski, zobowiązał się do przystąpienia do sojuszu jako siódme zaprzyjaźnione państwo i wystawienia 20-tysięcznej armii z łucznikami i kawalerią. Nie udało się to w wyniku buntu generałów i osadzenia na tamtejszym tronie marionetkowego władcy, jednak i tak pomoc zdanego na łaskę zwyciężców monarchy nie przydała się na wiele- w październiku armia cesarska i sojusznicy w sile 400 000 ludzi oblegali stolicę Nämy, Göhę . Po miesięcznym oblężeniu 20 października wydano generała dowodzącego obrońcami, Qäutûqtü (hig. Kótekutō), którego na rozkaz generała Wáli'ego nie stracono, ale wysłano cesarzowi do stolicy. Następnego dnia zdradziecki atak wojsk Böluki'ego, który, skompromitowany w oczach ojca, poprosił dlań o ostatnią szansę, uniemożliwił pokojowe zajęcie twierdzy. Syn władcy zginął próbując porzucić swych żołnierzy i zginąć, większość zaś z 12 000 gwardzistów królewskich poległo broniąc mamnäga lub popełniło samobójstwo. Ostatecznie władca państwa, które sprawiło Higanii tyle krzywdy i nieszczęść, poddał kraj i miasto jeszcze tego samego dnia. Większość jego dworzan zbiegła lub zginęła w trakcie ucieczki, sam monarcha przez kilka tygodni negocjował warunki podpisania pokoju i umożliwił powrót nomadów na zajęte przez wojska cesarskie pastwiska, musiał jednak przyjać twarde warunki kapitulacji- wypłacenie Higanii i napadnętym ordom łacznej sumy 50 000 múków, 5 ton zboża dla głodujących Higańczyków i koczowników z każdego hektara ziemi uprawnej w jego kraju, oddanie 20 000 krów, 10 000 koni i "import", tj. rabunek do Higanii większości owiec, ptactwa hodowlanego, mleka, mięsa, skór i drzewa z całego kraju, którą to restrykcję później wskutek nacisku cesarza cofnięto. Zdrajca Lókkó błąkał się podobno po opuszczonych terenach stepu przez kilka miesięcy, po czym uciekł, zapewne do Królestwa Rodanii na północnym wschodzie Esakaru, gdzie przebywał kilka lat. Wojna z najeźdźcami zakończyła się, ale sytuacja państw północnych wyżyn już nigdy nie wróciła do normy, jaka panowała przed konfliktem. Minister Maèga Jinlē, Kaóji i wódz Wáli Hânwu odbyli na początku 212 r. wielki triumf w Kūchyì i zyskali jeszcze większe uznanie kanclerza i cesarza. Teraz przed Gaohó było kilkunastoletnie żmudne zadanie odbudowy gospodarczej północy kraju, ale i pomoc w tym samym stepowym sojusznikom, a także odsunięcie od stanowisk kilku niekompetetnych ministrów wspieranych do ucieczki Lókkó przezeń, gdyż utrudniali oni działania Gaohó w czasie wojny. Higania znów niczym feniks odradzała się po kryzysie z popiołów. Sytuacja w kraju w latach 212-221 Odbudowa gospodarcza w latach 212-217 Rząd w pierwszych, niezwykle trudnych latach powojennych, powołał kolejne komisje rządowe zajmujące się odbudową gospodarczą kraju: Komisję Odnowy (Aumkai-''sehó'') i wypłacającą odszkodowania rolnikom i rodzinom weteranów i poległych na wojnie Komisję Zadośćuczynienia (Shancâi-''sehó''). Mimo tych działań na północy kraju trwały protesty ludności wiejskiej poszkodowanej przez wojnę i maruderów z armii cesarskiej, sojuszniczych i wrogich, którzy wciąż rabowali okolicznych mieszkańców. Komisja Odnowy ustaliła w 214 r., że w wyniku konfliktu zbrojnego z północnymi ordami i ich najazdu na Środkowe i Północne Wyżyny kraj poniósł straty wynoszące około 500 000 múków strat, wliczając w to uprowadzoną ludność, w większości na szczęście uwolnioną, pogłowie zwierząt gospodarskich, zniszczone wioski, miasta i pola uprawne. Była to na owe czasy suma katastrofalna, a skarbiec cesarski w wyniku ciągłych wojen i konfliktów wewnętrznych był niemal pusty. Odbudowa więc była żmudna i powolna z racji konieczności szukania oszczędności. Gaohó musiało podnieść podatki, ograniczono się tym razem do tych dla najbogatszych, oszczędzając ludność wiejską i biedniejszych mieszczan i kupiectwo, również poszkodowanych w czasie wojny. Obciążeni kosztami odbudowy esèhhi protestowali, choć wielu z nich po cichu sprzyjało wrogom, lub jawnie z nimi kolaborowało, co wręcz wymuszało na nich spłacenie moralnego długu. Oczywiście, kolaborantów i spekulantów wzbogaconych po okresie okupacji ukarano karami śmierci lub długoletniego więzienia, np. Lakó Sashi'ego, wieloletniego zwolennika Kairó, który przeżył czystkę arystokratycznej opozycji z 200 r. , gdyż miał silne poparcie rajców stołecznych, a w czasie wojny z północnymi plemionami namawiał nämijskich generałów w prowincji Shúk do przyznania działek na północy kraju sprzyjających najeźdźcom możnym w razie zwycięstwa okupantów. W 212 r. oprócz trudów odbudowy kraj przeżywał także wielką radość- obchodzono bowiem 70-lecie wstąpienia cesarza Saeyó na tron, przesunięte o rok wskutek oczywistej tragedii wojny na północy. Świętowano tę rocznicę w połączeniu ze świętem Pamón z wielką pompą, choć i tak sam czcigodny monarcha poprosił, by oszczędnie obchodzono jubileusz z racji głodowania wielu mieszkańców, toteż rozkazał wydawać jałmużnę z magazynów cesarskich każdemu napotkanemu głodującemu i żebrakowi. Sam jubileusz musiał robić oszałamiające wrażenie nawet na samych rządzących: "Kroniki " mówią: "Dwadzieścia tysięcy żołnierzy gwardii rządowej i tyleż Jego Cesarskiej Mości stało na baczność, gdy Syn Niebios schodził ze swej bogato ozdabianej wszelakimi kruszcami północnymi, perłami orokijskimi i rubinami haobanijskimi lektyki i majestatycznie kroczył w kierunku nie władz, a prostego ludu. Wraz z całą kancelarią pozdrowił naród. Wszystkie chorągwie prowincji i gubernatorzy, dowódcy, wojownicy, możni i średniozamożni, rajcy i chłop''i, ''weterani walk naszych czasów wszelakich świętowali, ucztowali i wraz z Kapłanem Domu Cesarskiego wzywali duchy narodu, by Nasz Wielki Cesarz panował przez dziesięć tysięcy pokoleń." W czasie święta Pamón 85-letni monarcha zgodnie ze zwyczajem kacjańskim modlił się nad grobami poległych i błagał duchy morza i powietrza, rozrzucając symbolicznie prochy zmarłych w cztery strony świata, by polegli znaleźli spokój niebiański. W 213 r. Ció, Maègi i Kankа̄o postanowili odwołać niesubordynowanych ministrów, którzy bojkotowali działania większości Gaohó. Oskarżono ich o sprzyjanie kolaborantom i defraudację państwowych pieniędzy, co zresztą potwierdziły wówczas wspólnie Komisja Finansów i Odnowy. Odwołano pięciu ministrów- przyjaciela Lókkó, Caiu Kólê, rzecznika rady miejskiej Kūchyì, Sesú Ruoló, zatrudnionego w wyniku koneksji rodzinnych skorumpowanego Kódo Sarue oraz dwóch kuzynów Kairó: Mânjó Wi i Seehdì Rumashó. Na ich miejsce powołano kolejno na ministerstwa: Edukacji, Sprawiedliwości, Ludu, ds. Dworu Cesarskiego i Religii Państwowych ludzi kompetentnych i do pełnienia swych funkcji przygotowanych. Byli to : wykształcony w Orokii rektor Akademii Prawnej Gúbú Tashi, prawnik z Hēgyū Mimó Ren, przewodniczący Komisji Zadośćuczynienia Laó Zasā, niezwiązany z dworskimi aferami poeta Fundó Kūcank oraz mnich, mediator i kronikarz Muni Caóhi z Wáôg. Rada Stanu po zatwierdzeniu rekonstrukcji przez cesarza przystąpiła do pracy. Nowe twarze w rządzie odświeżyły i zdynamizowały pracę Gaohó, lecz także podważyły dotychczasowy układ rządzący- stronnictwa z rodów Ció , Manì, Karei oraz Muni zdominowały rządzącą elitę i nawet władza o szczerych zamiarach reform nie mogła ulec procesowi tworzenia się koterii i pokusie zdobycia własnych korzyści. Wkrótce rozpoczął się nieoficjalny, początkowo skrywany w kuluarach konflikt pomiędzy ministrem obrony Maègą Jinlē i Wáli Hânwu, a Ció i Kankāo. Pierwsi byli zwolennikami wojskowego porządku i precyzyjnej, a nie ugodowej przebudowy kraju, grupa zaś skupiona wokół tych ostatnich pragnęła w ustroju i podziale ziemi zachować status quo i nie wprowadzać rewolucyjnych zmian. Trwała więc rywalizacja armii z administracją cywilną, podsycana przez opozycję możnych, choć ku zadowoleniu całej Rady Stanu lobby mieszczańskie w kwestii tego sporu się podzieliło. Ció nie dopuścił do wprowadzenia w 215 r. radykalnej reformy podziału administracyjnego, która "demokratyzowałaby" (jedynie w cudzysłowiu, gdyż nawet najzagorzalszym ówczesnym radykałom nie śniło się o demokracji przedstawicielskiej) wybór gubernatorów, komisarzy komisji rządowych w prowincjach, starostów (sāmshi) przez zgromadzenia prowincji (sagaìmainô). Starzejący się poplecznicy Guìki'ego, jego "stara gwardia" powoli, acz skutecznie, wraz z wzrastającym oporem wobec nowych ministrów, wycofywali się z polityki. W 217 r. zmieniono niemal cały skład rządu, tym razem usuwając z urzędu ministrów z faworyzowanych dotad rodów- Muni i Karei. Ció sam podał się do dymisji, bez nacisku z zewnątrz. Pomijając tarcia w Gaohó, sama odbudowa kraju przebiegła jednak dość sprawnie i mimo suszy w latach 216-218, latem 217 r. udało się osiągnąć poziom produkcji rolnej sprzed wojny. Ministerstwo ziem i majątków w 216 r. wprowadziło nowe zasady gospodarowania ziemią: od teraz chłopi mieli płacić ustaloną w zależności od wielkości majątku wartość podatku. Oczywiście zwolniono chłopów z obowiązku płacenia podatku, póki nie dźwignęli się z klęsk wojenych i nie przywrócili stanu inwentarza sprzed wojny. W celu uzupełnienia skarbca przeprowadzono gruntowne śledztwa i odebrano majątki nieuczciwym poplecznikom Lókkó. Jednostką, w jakiej chłopi mieli rozliczać się przed skarbcem był abuk. Za 1 abuka można uznać około 30 ówczesnych múków, choć prócz najbardziej zurbanizowanego regionu stołecznego Gāngal i większych miast Wybrzeża, rolnicy z reguły płacili daninę w naturze. Oddawali więc pierwociny plonów- ustalone to było według prowincji, pory roku, wielkości majątku chłopskiego i liczby członków rodzin. Wielokrotnie dochodziło do nadużyć, gdyż w późniejszych latach kontrola nad pobieraniem podatków przeszła z urzędników rządowych na lokalnych możnych, co powodowało liczne patologie, jak wyłudzenia danin. Zwłaszcza po obaleniu i tak słabych i fasadowych rządów rodu Lāsó, tj. po 244 r., sprawiedliwość na wsi zmieniła się w stosunki klienckie i całkowicie feudalne, oparte na zasadzie klient-senior, zarówno między biedniejszymi, a bogatszymi chłopami, jak i między chłopami, a obszarnikami, jak i samymi możnymi, zwłaszcza kóhi. Oprócz problemu zniszczonych plonów, trzeba było także przywrócić do życia studnie, kanalizacje, drogi, magazyny, spichlerze, dworki i szeroko pojęte życie społeczne w miasteczkach i wsiach, szczególnie na północy kraju. Natychmiast po pokonaniu ord ruszył rządowy program odbudowy "trzech filarów": dróg i mostów, budynków oraz kanalizacji i systemów melioracji. To właśnie od połowy III w. rozpoczęto trwający aż do II poł. XX w. proces tworzenia kanałów, łączenia jezior, tworzenia zbiorników retencyjnych, ale także osuszania bagien, stawów, wąskich zatok, tworzenia polderów i zagospodarowywania nieużytków. Uchwalono prawo, że każda wieś musi złożyć się na odbudowę jednego domku, bądź dostarczyć danej kwoty, bądź surowców, bądź wykonać robociznę (gisán). Był to tzw. system gwóźdź- ręka (kuwwì- nau), gdyż w zależności od poniesionych strat każda jednostka administracyjna mogła podjąć wybraną pracę na rzecz odbudowy. W każdej prowincji utworzono zespoły robocze (kaimól), w skład których wchodziło od 15 do 3000 mężczyzn w wieku 19-50 lat. Najbardziej pożądani byli architekci, rzemieślnicy, choć najczęściej w skład zespołów wchodzili zwykli robotnicy. Liczebność zespołów zależała od wielkości danej osady lub miasta i liczby mężczyzn w danym regionie. Na przykład w prowincji Sagō zgłosiło się 89 % mężczyzn przeznaczonych do zespołów, zaś w prowincji Zaisāmhó jedynie 40 %. Nie było to spowodowane, rzecz jasna niechęcią do odbudowy kraju, lecz dużymi staratami w ludziach, zwłaszcza wśród rekrutów. Przez pierwsze lata dotąd prosperujące zakłady garncarskie, włókiennicze, stolarskie, sady, targi, czy majątki rolne przejmowały wdowy po dotychczasowych właścicielach. Nie doprowadziło to jednak do dążenia do ich emancypacji ze względu na szeroko poważane przez naród tradycyjne stosunki społeczne. Higania do około 220 roku przeżywała poważny kryzys gospodarczy i demograficzny. Zmieniło się to dopiero po tym okresie- wówczas wielu żołnierzy wróciło do domów wskutek zwolnienia ich z przygranicznych posterunków, gdyż do 219 r. panował w kraju stan wojenny. Doprowadziło to do łączenia rodzin. Przyczyną wzrostu demograficznego było też dorastanie pokolenia osieroconego w latach wojennych. Wzrost demograficzny w 235 r. wyniósł około 2,5 (wedle współczesnych przybliżonych wyliczeń). W ramach zespołów roboczych i dzięki sprawnej organizacji ministra Laó Zasā w 218 r. odbudowano 80 % zniszczonych zabudowań prowincji Shúk, 70 % w prowincji Zaisāmhó, zaś w prowincjach Gōguk i Sudōì po 55 %, w 220 r. zaś już 90 %. Powolna odbudowa w najbardziej wysuniętych na północ prowincjach wynikała z obowiązujących tam wciąż obostrzeń związanych z ustawicznym zagrożeniem ze strony szpiegów i maruderów. Ostatecznie porządek tam przywrócono do lata 220 r. Wedle statystyk prowadzonych przez Biuro Odbudowy Gospodarczej (Hoikóbucu-''sāku'') w 220 r. odbudowano już w prowincji Sudōì 21 z 40 klasztorów i 81 ze 115 spalonych, bądź uszkodzonych świątyń. Niejednokrotnie to sami mnisi i kapłani protestowali, gdyż odbudowane majątki miały automatycznie podporządkowywać się nowemu prawu rolnemu. Niezadowolenie społeczne mieszczan, średniej szlachty oraz części chłopów, zwłaszcza z Równin i Wyżyn, dało początek ruchowi, który doprowadzi po 230 r. do poważnych wstrząsów w kraju, a w efekcie do, tym razem już trwałego, obalenia Lāsó. Ruch "bezrolnych" i odejście Haimā Utwierdzenie chłopów na swych gruntach doprowadziło do problemu usadowienia się tam także i zapewnienia sobie dogodnej pozycji także kóhi i bogatych chłopów, w tym spekulantów. Pozbawieni działek żołnierze, wracający z wojen na stepie, dawni partyzanci i chłopi wyrugowani przez szybszych i przebieglejszych konkurentów, którzy dzięki odszkodowaniom, bądź ich wyłudzaniu, byli podatnym materiałem na rebeliantów. Armia stacjonowała na Północy do 220 r., by zapobiec buntom licznych grup militarnych czy napadom bandytów, a po rozformowaniu jednostek służących tam od 212 r. zastąpiła ich straż graniczna i wojsko z lokalnych garnizonów. Polityka Gaohó i Haimā miała na celu złamanie, bądź chociaż podważenie samorządności miast młodych prowincji, gdzie prym wiodła lokalna arystokracja i, w nawet większym stopniu, mieszczaństwo. Mimo zniszczeń wojennych lokalna społeczność odbudowała się, lecz stabilności politycznej i rozwojowi ekonomicznemu zagrażało formowanie się band zwanych waiasó lub buasó ''("bandy puszczy" lub "bandy atakujące podstępnie"). Niezależnie od nich formował się ruch ''wìwaizo - "bezrolnych". Wspomniani już pozbawieni działek rolnicy protestowali, a ich oburzenie wykorzystywali sprzeciwiający się reformom Rady oponenci, często dawni sojusznicy Lókkó i Kairó. Bezrolni stawali się ich klientami, a kóhi i domy kupieckie, często nieźle zarabiające na handlu materiałów do odbudowy infrastruktury, miały kolejne źródło zysku- chłopi masowo zatrudniali się w ich majątkach, niestety często formowano z nich także nielegalne już etedy prywatne oddziały zaciężne, bądź często zwyczajne bandy działające na rzecz interesów wybranych watażków. Według szacunków Ministerstw Wojny i Ludu w 219 r. w prowincji Sudōì było już 81 takich grup, w tym około 40 rozproszonych, działających często niezależnie o siebie i atakujących znienacka. Mimo wszelkich starań regularnej armii, nie można było rozwiązać tego problemu, jak poradzono sobie z maruderami po Wielkiej Wojnie na Północy. Teraz bowiem trzeba było odciąć źródło finansowania band, a problem polegał na tym, że nawet jeśli władze prowincji i dowódcy wiedzeli, kto finansuje waiasó, niejednokrotnie nie mogli wszcząć przeciw ich patronom działań, gdyż wielu z nich było wysoko postawionymi notablami z arystokracji i kupiectwa, finansującymi jednocześnie odbudowę północnych regionów Higanii ze zgliszcz. W miarę wzbierania na sile konfliktu w odbudowywanych prowincjach i niesnanskach z dawnymi ministrami Guìki'ego Lāsó Haimā zaczął wątpić w powodzenie misji kontynuowania reform w kraju. Nacisk opinii publicznej już kolejnego kanclerza doprowadził do skraju załamania nerwowego. Watpliwości mężczyzny zwiększyły się po zamachu 11 dnia miesiąca sóki (2 marca 220 r.), gdy zginął jeden żołnierz gwardii przybocznej szefa rządu, a pięć cywilów zostało rannych. Mordercy z kliki Wasè z prowincji Chió (dziś w Daìrènk) chcieli zadźgać nożem samego kanclerza. Dodatkowo po tym bardzo przykrym skądinąd dla samego gaoráh wydarzeniu, opozycja rozpoczęła wyjątkowo perfidną kampanię obciążenia go za ten i wiele innych incydentów w kraju. Obwiniano Haimę o wzrastającą przemoc i nieudolność w walce z patologiami i rozbójnictwem. Wreszcie sfabrykowano przeciw niemu dowody rzekomo świadczące o jego udziale w tuszowaniu nadużyć gwardii rządowej w prowincji Cibān. Gdy wreszcie padły groźby w stronę jego rodziny (nieznani sprawcy żądali przywrócenia dawnych ministrów z nadania Lókkó i natychmiastowego wycofania wojsk z Północy i sojuszniczych ord, w przeciwnym razie mieli zamordować żonę kanclerza, Sasó, ich synka Daúhi'ego i matkę kanclerza, Wulu), polityk zrezygnował na kilka tygodni z udzielania się publicznie. Polecił gwardii rządowej otoczyć stolicę, a straży granicznej obserwować bacznie, kto przybywa do kraju. Słusznie spodziewał się bowiem powrotu Lókkó. W czerwcu 220 r. zdrajca w przebraniu mnicha wrócił do Higanii po ponad dziesięciu latach tułaczki. Rozpoznano go dopiero w prowincji Bānsamú, lecz władze nie zdążyły go aresztować- wszczął on bunt bezrolnych, znany jako bunt zbożowy (lui-''jó''). Wichrzyciel odwoływał się znów do patriotyzmu i do "dramatu głodujących i bezdomnych poddanych, których uzurpatorzy rząd nie słuchają." Dzięki szybkiej interwencji wojska bunt nie rozlał się na dalsze części kraju, a wuja kanclerza schwytano nad jeziorem Wócók (dziś zatoka Wógu, część Kanału Środkowego). Aresztowanego sprowadzono do stolicy, gdzie nawet Najwyższa Ława Sądownicza musiała ponoć (wg kronikarzy) zmagać się z niesubordynacją zdrajcy. Według "Kronik" próbował on aż piętnaście razy ucieczki. Ostatecznie karę śmierci zamieniono mu na dożywotnie więzienie i karę ciężkich robót przez 15 lat. Niestety, po dymisji jego krewniaka, kolejny rzad złagodził politykę wobec Lókkó, który ostatecznie wyszedł na wolność w 224 r. i cieszył się nią, nim nie zginął niechlubnie w 225 r., o czym później. W listopadzie 220 r. Ció domagał się zwiększenia ochrony dla dworów byłych ministrów i gubenratorów, co spotkało się ze sprzeciwem kanclerza. Były minister nie omieszkał się użyć sprzyjającej mu części armii, co potępił kanclerz. Na początku 221 r. ku rozczarowaniu Jinlē, przyjął jednak ultimatum polityka. Przeżycia 220 r. to było za wiele dla wrażliwego kanclerza i ostatecznie ku niezadowoleniu twardych zwolenników rządu i pochwale wielu notabli i dworskich koterii oddał się "do dyspozycji cesarza", podając się do dymisji 1 dnia miesiąca kaló (15 maja) 221 r. Nie udał się wzorem poprzednika jednak na polityczną emeryturę, choć pełnił już mniej ważne funkcje- od 221 do 225 r. ministra gospodarki, a w latach 225-231 ministra ds. dworu cesarskiego. W 232 r. był sekretarzem wicekanclerza. Mianowanie byłego kanclerza na mniej zaszczytne funkcje oznaczało dla niego dyskryminiację i wypieranie jego sojuszników z Gaohó- nadchodziły czasy zamętu i powolnego, acz skutecznego zwijania się złotego okresu reform Lāsó, a w konsekwencji nieuchronnego ich upadku. "Czterech słabych kanclerzy" i hamowanie reform (221-243) Tradycyjna polityka rodów rządzących w Higanii, w tymi rzecz jasna rodu Lāsó, nakazywała, by urząd kanclerza przekazywać w miarę możliwości z pokolenia na pokolenie, bądź w obrębie najbliższej rodziny. by nie utracić monopolu na władzę. Jako, że po wymordowaniu większości rodu Lāsó w 142 r., władza przeszła w większości, prócz Reiki'ego, na boczne jego linie, a sam klan stał się niezwykle hermetyczny i mało liczny, musiał opierać się na poparciu wielu stronnictw i koterii w wielu środowiskach. W istocie rządy Lāsó po restauracji w 157 r. stały się pięknie zdobioną fasadą. Uwidoczniło się to zwłaszcza w okresie nominalnych rządów kanclerzy- Rēmicyina, Wāgú, Hamayi i Lēkka. Pierwsi trzej byli braćmi, siostrzeńcami Haimy, zaś ostatni był jedynie usynowionym przez Reiki'ego Młodszego członkiem rodu, pochodził on bowiem z ubogich saióhi Fūchú. Początkowo następca Haimy, Rēmicyin, wcale nie miał zostać kanclerzem. Chciano przełamać zasadę dziedziczenia urzędu w obrębie rodu i wprowadzić do Turkusowego Gabinetu (Mónjo-''misamó'') zdolnego generała, bohatera wojen północnych, Wáli'ego Hânwu, co się nie powiodło wskutek nacisku odzyskujących pozycję silnych w regionie stołecznym stronnictw mieszczańskich. Nowy przewodniczący Gaohó był tak samo, jak na początku Haimā, wcale niezainteresowany sprawami państwa, z tą różnicą, że nowego, 30-letniego kanclerza nawet nie trzeba było odciągać od spraw państwowych- on wcale nie chciał się nimi zainteresować. Skład ministerstw na szczęście początkowo pozostał ten sam, co do 224 r. pozwoliło mimo zawirowań politycznych kontynuować linię reformatorską. Kategoria:Historia państw Esakaru